Soldier of misfortune
by Doomed Desires
Summary: Flippy joined the war and wanted to make his father proud of him. But he soon regrets joining when certain events start happening...A story of death and loss...A Flippy war story. The story is now done.
1. Never good enough

**Hello there!!!**

**Flipped Out Soldier here!!! This is the story of Flippy's days in the Acron War and it tells how he really got his evil side.**

**This story had lots of violence,swearing,and some sensitive material so please..if you don't like this type of thing,turn back now.**

**NOTE-I DO NOT OWN HAPPY TREE FRIENDS. THEY BELONG TO MONDO MEDIA. BUT I DO HOWEVER,OWN MY OCS.**

**Enjoy!!!**

**Chapter One Never good enough**

"Wake up,you useless pieace of flith!" Flippy felt the covers being thrown off him as he stared into his father's angry face. Flippy gulped and wondered what he could've done this time. In one swift morion, his father picked him up and marched him into the kitchen. "LOOK AT THIS MESS!" He roared and the green bear cringed. There were pots and pans in the sink with yesterday's dinner sticking to them. The walls were stained with mashed potatoes that had long turned stale since last night.

Flippy had gotten home late from colledge and had fixed dinner by himself. His father must have gone to bed and found out in the morning. And then the mashed potatoes had exploded in the microwave...

"Are you even paying attention to what I'm saying?!?" Flippy's dad yelled in his face. "N-no,sir." Flippy muttered."I-I wasn't..." He waited for his dad to speak again.

"Clean this mess up!" His dad snapped and headed towards the door."I'm going to get something to eat at the deli. I expect this-" He geastured to the sink and wall."To be cleaned up by the time I come back." He turned and glared at Flippy."Got it?"

"Y-yes,sir." Flippy mumbled and breathed a sigh of relief once he heard the door slam. Flippy shrugged and started cleaning. Before his mom died, Flippy's father had been a nice,caring,man towards his son. He used to give him piggyback rides when he was little,and helped him with his homework when he was older. But all that changed when his mom died. Now Flippy's father was irratable,rude, and just downright nasty to Flippy. He often got drunk and passed out on the couch. And he beat Flippy with his belt buckle whenever he did something wrong or spoke out of turn. Flippy had always loved his father, but that soon changed after his mom paseed away.

He finished cleaning and stared sadly out of the window. A tear ran down his face,he would never please his father no matter how hard he tried. Flippy went upstairs to his room and sat on his bed,thinking about how crappy his life was.

He went over to the dresser and opened up the drawer that had the some random pieaces of mail that he had stolen from his father's room. Flippy sat down at the desk and started going through them.

"A bill..another bill..yet another bill..Whats with all the bills...?" He muttered to himself. Just then,a bright paper caught his eye."Hey,whats this?" Flippy picked it up and started reading it.

**MILITARY RECRUITS WANTED TO FIGHT IN THE ACRON WAR!!! STAND UP AND SERVE YOUR COUNTRY!!! **The papers said in large bold letters. Flippy had heard about the war that was going on in the South. It was very dangerous and the war was being fought over land.

He sighed and put the paper down. Flippy looked at the ceiling,and thought about all of the animals that were dying over there. His father had told him that he was worhtless and would never be good at anything. But Flippy didn't believe him. He knew that he could do anything if he tried.

Flippy lay on hs bed and looked at the ceiling. He made up his mind about what he was going to do.

Flippy was going to join the war.

**Well..theres the first chapter!!! Hope you liked it!!! The Tiger General's name is going to be Shira-Kann,you know,like that evil tiger from the Jungle Book.**

**Sooo...the war took place before Flippy even moved to Happy Tree Town. Just thought,I'd better let you know.**

**Anyway,please review!!!**


	2. Leaving everything he knew

**Hey..its me again. I'm up to three reviews so far. **

**So anyway...heres Chapter Two!**

**Chapter Two Leaving everything he knew**

Flippy walked downstairs with the paper in his paw. He walked outside and glanced down at the paper. It read directions on how to get to the drop-off. He bit his lip and started walking. _I'm going to prove you wrong,Dad. _He thought angirly. _I'm going to prove to you that I'm not worthless. "_So,hows the kid..?" asked a voice and Flippy turned and hid behind the wall."Just as useless as ever..I woke up this morning and found that there was a mess in the kitchen....worhtless little fuck,,,can't even keep his room clean.." came the gruff voice of his father.

"Oh,too bad...you should whip him when you get back. Always keeps my boy in line." said the other voice and Flippy's eyes started tearing up. At that momment,he hated his father more than anything in the world. Flippy clenched the paper tightly and sobbed silently.

He found another route to take and soon got to the place where he could register. Flippy approached the counter nervously. A large bull sat at the desk."Name?" He asked.

"F-Flippy Benson.." Flippy said timidly. The bull wrote something down on the slip. "Age?" He asked while staring at Flippy.

"Eieghteen,sir." Flippy said as boldly as he could. The bull nodded and handed the slip back to the green bear."So.." He leaned back in the chair."Why do you want to join the Army?" Flippy stared nervously up at him. "W-well, sir.." He began shakily."I want to prove to my father that I'm not as worthless as he thinks I am..."

"I see." The bull said and stared at Flippy once more,making him feel uncomfortable. "W-what is it?" He asked shakily.

"Well...its just I don'r think you stand a fighting chance over where the war is. I mean,you seem too timid." He grinned at Flippy."What do you think the other soldiers are going to think when you run and cower whenever the ennemy shows up?"

Flippy glared at him."I'm NOT a coward!" He snapped angirly."I'll show you and my father that I'm not a weakling! I'll come back here with a hundred Purple Hearts and I'll make you _eat those words!!!"_ He snarled venimously and stalked off.

More than anything,Flippy hated to be called a coward. He made his way to a large bus with many other animals holding papers. One by one,they turned them in and got on the bus. Soon it was just Flippy.

There was a large brown wolf sneering down at him. He had a scar on his left eye,making him look all the more mencing. "Well,well,well..you've come to make a man out of yourself,boy?"

Flippy nodded in determination."Yes, Sir!" He said loudly. "Good!" The wolf nodded in approval."Now get your ass on that bus!" Flippy hesitated in front of the bus doors.

"Hey!" The wolf snarled."What are you waiting for? I SAID MOVE!" Flippy guped and turned around."Well..do I need to bring anything?" The wolf shook his head."Everything you need will be suppiled for you once we get there. Anymore stupid questions?"

Flippy shook his head and quickly got on the bus. Everyone stopped and stared at him. There was a brown squrriel whose left eye was swollen and bloodshot who whispered to a rather large ugly gray bulldog that laughed quietly.

Flippy walked and sat in the seat near the front. Suddenly a chamelon materalized in the spot next to him,causing him to gasp. "Oh,sorry...is this seat taken?" He asked politely and Flippy shook his head." can sit here..I don't mind."

"So..whats your name?" The reptile asked Flippy."I'm Flippy." He replied and the chamelon grinned."Nice to meet you. I'm Sneaky. They call me that because I'm..well..sneaky." He finished lamely.

"Ahh,I see." Flippy nodded at him. Just then the wolf came into the bus."All right,ladies. Listen up!" He barked and everyone snapped to attention. The wolf cleared his throat."My name is General Scarr and I'm going to be turning you pussies into full-fledged are to adress me as General and nothing other than that. I'll be taking you to Acron's boot camp and there you'll really learn what it means to be a man." And with that he sat down and started up the bus.

Flippy and Sneaky looked at each other."Charming guy,isn't he?" Sneaky whispered."Yeah..tell me about it." Flippy whispered back and stared out of the window. He realized that his father didn't know where he was going. Flippy shrugged. He knew that his father didn't care about him so why should he tell him where he was going?

The bus started up and Flippy felt excited that he was finally going to make something of himself.

Little did he know that joining the army would be the biggest mistake of his life...

**Theres chapter two! Pretty intense stuff,eh? You won't get Chapter Three until FCAT is over. Sorry...=(**

**Anyway..hope you enjoyed and please review!!!**


	3. Friends,foes,and humiliation

**Hello again!!! FCAT is finally over so I can get back to the action!!!**

**I am up to seven reviews so far and I thank you all!!!!**

**Anyway in this chapter, Flippy goes to Acron's number-one boot camp. There he makes friends along with enemies.**

**Please enjoy!!!!**

**Chapter Three Friends,foes,and humiliation**

The bus ride there was very uneventful for Flippy. Everyone was eiether sleeping or talking quietly amoungest themselves. Sneaky had fallen asleep on Flippy and was drooling on his shirt. The bear grimenced and pushed Sneaky gently off him. Flippy looked back towards the squirrel and bulldog who were whispering again. They looked over at him and snickered. He had the feeling that they were whispering about him. The green bear turned and glared at them.

The two animals caught him glaring and just grinned at Flippy who turned away and sighed. _Why were they whispering about me? _He thought as the bus pulled into a parking space. Maybe they weren't talking about him,after all. _I've got to stop being so paranoid..._He thought to himself as General Scarr stood up and cleared his throat loudly.

Flippy hadn't noticed it before,but his right eye had a scar on it and it was pupiless. "Listen up!!!" He growled loudly at everyone,but they kept talking. Scarr's eye began to twitch angirly."I said..LISTEN UP!!!!" He roared and everyone shut up very quickly. Sneaky's eyes popped open and he looked around."I'm awake! I'm awake!" He yelled and quieted down in embaressment once he noticed that everyone including the general was looking at him.

"Heheheh..spazz." whispered the bulldog and the squrriel laughed idiotically.

Scarr looked back at the crowd of animals."Now that I have your undivided attention, welcome to Acron's number one camp,Akyu. You will learn everything from how to shoot a gun to how to sneak around without the ennemy spotting you." He cleared his throat."Everything you will need will be provided for you,including clothes." Everyone started to get off the bus,but he snapped."Did I say you could leave?!? SIT DOWN!!!!"

Flippy and Sneaky quickly sat down. "Anyway..." Scarr countinued."I expect the best out of you all to past the courses with flying colors. NOW GET OFF THE BUS!!!!" He commanded and everyone quickly scrambled off the bus.

Flippy looked around at the camp. There were cabins everywhere and just a lot of derssert for miles on end that seemed to go on forever. "Wow..." He breathed."This is amazing..."

Sneaky nodded."Yeah...wow..." "Well...well..well..." sneered a voice behind them and they both turned to see the bulldog and squrriel standing behind them. "You guys think your so tough?" the bulldog snarled."I bet you guys are nothing but a bunch of wimps!" The squrriel laughed."Hahahaha!!! Yeah!!! Wimps!!!"

Flippy glared at him."I'm not a wimp! And niether is Sneaky! And I think you guys are just as scared as us!" He clenched his fist and Sneaky blinked."Whats your problem?" He asked them."Ww haven't done anything to you guys and then you just come over and start harassing us. I mean,we're all new here-"

The bulldog barked out a laugh."New! Thats a laugh! We're a rank up above you! That means you have to do exactly as we say or the consqences will be brutal!" The squrriel laughed again."Ehehehehe!! Yeah!!! Brutal!!!"

"All right,whats going on here?" asked a cold voice and everyone turned to see a orange cat with a pieace of metal on the right side of his face. Flippy noticed that his tail had been badly torn up and his ear had a chunk of fur missing from it. He was wearing a torn army shirt that had the Acron symbol on it which was a acorn.

"Oh,nothing. Just showing the new recruits around." The bulldog said quickly and the cat raised an eyebrow."Really? It was more like you were torrmenting them." He said in that same cold voice.

He grabbed the front of the bulldog's shirt and hissed,"Harassment _will not _be tolerated here. You know that. If you continue to bother these two, you and your little friend will be kicked out of here. Understand?" The bulldog gulped."Y-yes,sir.... understood,Cy..."

Cy released his shirt."Good. Now get out of here." The bulldog and squrriel gasped and ran away. Cy turned to Flippy and Sneaky."Unfortunately,you'll be training underneath Binky and Chip." Sneaky snorted."Binky? Thats his name?!?" He snickered and Flippy ellbowed him."Sshh!!! I don't want to get in trouble!!!"

Cy appeared to not have heard."Their both a rank up above from you two. But I'm a rank up above them,so if they give you any trouble,let me know." Flippy nodded."Sir,I understand.." The cat nodded."Good. Now let me show you where you'll be staying." He started walking and they started fallowing him.

Cy soon stopped in front of a cabin that had the number fiffty-four etched into the door."This is where you will be staying." Flippy opened the door and looked around. There was a old musty smell in the air and there were four bunk beds in the corners of the room. In the center of the room,there was a mirror that was freashly scrubbed and Flippy could see his reflection.

The cat cleared his throat."So...Scarr asked me to give you guys clothes, so here you go. He handed Flippy a green camo army jacket and berret along with a camo scarf."Thank you,sir." Sneaky said and Cy merely nodded and left.

The two quickly changed and walked outdoors to where Cy was waiting for them."General Scarr has asked everyone to meet him in the gym. I'll lead you to it and show you were it is only once,so pay attention." Flippy and Sneaky both nodded and followed Cy to the gym.

The door opened and a small gray kitten wearing a doctor's outfit came out."Hiya!" He smiled up at Flippy."You guys new?" Sneaky nodded. The kitten clapped his paws happily."Excellent! Well.I have to go now. So many patients to take care of,so little time." He shook Flippy's paw."It was nice to meet you..er.."

Flippy smiled at him."I'm Flippy and this is Sneaky." He gestured towards the chamelon who was smiling. The kitten nodded."Nice to meet you both. I'm Mouse and I'm Akyu's top medic. I take care of wounded soliders and help out with the food. This one time I went to-" Cy held up his paw. "Don't you have somewhere you need to be?"

Mouse smiled apologetically."Oh there I go, running my mouth again. I gotta go. Bye!" And with that,the cheerful kitten picked up his medics bag and hurried off.

Cy sighed in annoyance."That was just my younger brother. Hes a pain in the ass and hes about the only nicecest person you'll meet here. The rest of the men here are short tempered so watch what you say if you know whats good for you." They both nodded and he started to walk away.

"Oh yeah.." Cy turned around."One last pieace of everything the general tells you. And try not to screw up." He walked off and Flippy stared nervously at Sneaky."I'm not so sure about this..."

Sneaky gave Flippy a encouraging pat on the shoulder."Everythings going to be fine. All we gotta do is follow the rules. How hard can that be?"

_xzxzxzzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzxzxzxzxzxzxxzxzxzxzxzzxzxzxxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxxxxxxxxxxxxxxzxxx_

"All right,maggots!!!" General Scarr barked at the line of new recruits and Binky and Chip stood next to him,looking serious."Let me tell you how things work around here. Rankings go from Gold,Silver,Bronze,Copper, with Copper being the lowest and Gold being at highest. Binky and Chip are Silver rank and I'm the general so that doesn't really matter to me. I'm not in a rank.I'm only here to teach you worthless pieaces of shit how you can be the best goddamn soldiers out there. This isn't a place for whiny little brats,you got that? You'll have to crawl through mud,go through the jungle,and face up to the ennemy. If I hear any of you complain,EVEN ONCE, I'll make you work twice as hard. Do you understand me?"

Everyone was silent. "I said..DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!?" General Scarr bellowed,spit flying out of his mouth.

"SIR! YES,SIR!" Everyone yelled.

Well..almost everyone. Flippy's berret was crooked and he was trying to straighten it. He wasn't even aware that Scarr was in front of him until he looked up.

"What are you doing?" Scarr growled at him. Flippy hurriedly straightened his berret and gulped."I-I was straightening my berret,sir. It was crooked..."

Scarr's face broke into a grin."Oh,so you were trying to straighten up for me so I'd go easy on you,huh?" Flippy shook his head."No..sir,thats not it..."

He felt everyone's eyes on him. Scarr suddenly shoved Flippy onto the floor and stood over him."Listen,you little pieace of crap!" He snapped."Nothing you can do will ever impress me!!!!"

Flippy felt tears start to run down his face. He felt so ashamed for crying in front of everyone."Whats this?" Scarr snarled and slapped Flippy across the face."Tears? Theres no tears here!" He smiled cruely."Unless you miss your mommy. I bet shes waiting for you at home,crying her eyes out that-"

"Shes dead,sir." Flippy covered his face with his paws. Scarr's smile turned into a mocking smirk."Oh,poor little baby!" He mocked loudly for everyone to hear."The little crybaby misses his mommy!!!" Binky and Chip snickered.

Flippy had never felt so humiliated in his life. All he was trying to do was follow the rules and then Scarr freaked out. Flippy wiped his tears away and Scarr turned away from him and walked back over to where everyone was. Flippy slowly stood up and walked back to where Sneaky was.

Scarr cleared his throat." You are dimissed." Everyone filed out in a silent fashion and Sneaky gave Flippy a sad look."I'm sorry,Flippy..."

The next few days were hell for Flippy. Every morning,he was woken up at five o' clock in the morning by a horn to run around the track and run laps. Then there was the food which didn't taste so good eiether. He just learned to accept it and try to force it down. It tasted like crap. He hated the food,running,and the stupid horn.

But the most of all, he hated Binky and Chip. They torrmented him every chance they got. Like tripping him when he was running laps or putting itching powder in his bed. But the worst part of it was that they shared the samw cabin as him. They were just plain annoying and rude to him and Sneaky. They didn't torrment the chameleon as much,but focused all of their attention on him instead. Flippy never knew why they hated him so much,but he learned to take their remarks. But Flippy held up his head and did his best to ignore them and pass the training. He worked hard over the next few days and got over his timidness. One morning,he and Sneaky were going to get some breakfast when Mouse came running up.

"Flippy..Sneaky..." He panted."There you are! The general wants to see you." They both looked at each other."What for?" Sneaky asked nervously and Mouse panted for breath."He didn't say. Just come with me." They followed him to the general's office and stepped inside to see Scarr with his feet propped up on the desk. He glared at them and Sneaky shrank away.

_What did we do?_ Flippy thought and heard snickering in the corner. He saw Binky and Chip smirking at him and that made his blood boil. "Sit." Scarr said and they both sat down across from him.

He cleared his throat and began,"Its come to my attention that you both have been working very hard over these past few days and I've invited you both along with some of the other soldiers to go on a mission."

Flippy relaxed. So they weren't in trouble after all. He raised his paw and Scarr nodded."You may speak." "What kind of mission,sir?" He asked and Scarr leaned back in the chair."I'll tell you after breakfast. You are dissmissed." Out of the corner of his eye,Flippy saw Binky and Chip staring at him with open mouths. It made him happy that they couldn't beleive what just happened.

Whistling cheerfully,Flippy walked out to breakfast with Sneaky and they were both wondering what the mission was.

**That was chapter three!! It took me a while,but I finally got it done!!!!**

**Flippy goes on his first mission in the next chapter,so stay tuned!**

**Evil Flippy-When do I appear?**

**Soon. Very soon.**

**Please review!!!!**


	4. Screwing up

**Good God,I'm up to 15 reviews!!! Thank you,everyone!!!! **

**Really sorry about not updating. School has been keeping my busy, you know?**

**Soooo...Onto Chapter Four!!!**

**Enjoy!!!**

**Chapter Four Screwing up **

Flippy and Sneaky ate breakfast in a hurry,excited about their first mission. "What do you think its going to be?" Sneaky asked as he shoveled grimy looking eggs into his mouth. Flippy shrugged."I don't know. We'll have to see after breakfast." Sneaky suddenly stared thoughtfully at the green bear. "Ummm...what? Do I have something on my face?" Flippy asked and wiped a paw across his face to get whatever it was off.

The chamelon shook his head."No..well,its just..do you think the General Scarr is a bit unfair?" Flippy laughed harshly."A bit?!? Thats a bit of a understatment, Sneaky. He hit me the first time I got here and humiliated me in front of everyone. Hes a asshole is what he is!" He stared down at his paws angirly. "If he ever humiliates me ever again,I'll kill him!"

"Flippy.." Sneaky whispered."Keep your voice down...You don't want him hearing you..." WHAM!!! Flippy slammed his paw on the table in anger,breathing hard and making the silverware jump. "I..hate..him..." He whispered through clenched teeth."I fucking hate that bastard.." But he calmed down and soon they were done with their breakfast. After breakfast they went back to Scarr's office and went inside to see Scarr taking a smoke. Flippy coughed and held his face, his eyes tearing up. Scarr looked up."Oh,so you ladies are back,huh?" Sneaky nodded."Yes, sir and we're ready to take on anything you throw at us."

Flippy nodded and wiped his eyes."Yes,sir." They both saluted him and stood at attention. The wolf leaned in close."So,your mission is simple. Its more like training, really. I have placed several small bombs deep in the jungle west of here. You will be taken there and split into two teams. Each team will have to find five bombs that are deep in the jungle, defuse them,and bring them back before time runs out. There will not be any ennimies from the Tiger General out there so you won't have to worry."

Scarr leaned back."So are we clear?" Flippy nodded,but Sneaky looked uncertain. "Ummm...but isn't that dangerous,sir?" He asked nervously and Scarr barked out a laugh."Yes,it is. But if you die,its not my problem." They both stared at him with open mouths. _Is he that cold hearted? _Flippy thought angirly._ That he doesn't even care about us? Or anyone else here?_

Scarr stared at them."Well,go on! Get out of here!" He roared and they both walked out with Flippy shaking in anger."How can he be that cold hearted?!?" He raged."Of course its his problem if we die!!!!" Sneaky sighed."Yeah! You know what? Your right! He is a asshole!!!"

The green bear straightened his berret."Well..theres nothing we can really do about him right now. Lets hope that we both pass and maybe earn some respect from him...."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Eat bullets, motherfuckers!" Binky yelled and shot imagenary soldiers with his gun. Flippy sighed. They were all riding in a jeep that was rumbling along the dessert terrain,spraying up sand as it sped along. They were all shoved into the jeep and squashed together which made it highly unncomfortable. There was Flippy,Sneaky,Cy, Binky,Chip,and yellow beaver named Sammy all piled into it. "I feel like a sardine in a can." Sammy remarked and Binky glared at him."Shut up, faggot!" Flipped glared at him. "Don't call him that!" He snapped at the bulldog who sniffed."Well,hes been staring at Chip for the last five minutes and I think hes gay..."

"Theres nothing wrong with being gay!" Flippy said heatedly and Sammy looked ashamed."Ha! So you are gay!" Chip cackled."Better watch out,Binky or he'll try to get in your pants!"

Sammy's eyes filled up with tears and he shrank into the seat."S-stop teasing me..." He whispered. Chip looked mockingly at him."Awww,is the little queer going to cry?" Binky laughed at him and the beaver sniffed. Sneaky hit Binky on the head."Stop teasing him! We don't care if hes gay!" The bulldog hit him on the head with his paw."Stay out of this!"

Cy had been silent the whole time and suddenly snapped."EVERYONE! SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!" He at Binky and Chip."Don't make fun of someone just because their different. I'm sure you have some quirks your not proud of. So back off." He growled."If any of you talks during the next few minutes, I will kill you." Cy whispered in a deadly calm voice.

Chip and Binky looked at each other and gulped. Sammy looked over at Cy and smiled a little bit. Cy merely nodded and turned away. Flippy and Sneaky were silent as well and Cy kept driving. Rule Number One: Never piss off Cy.

* * *

"Okay,listen up!" Cy said once they got to the enterence of the jungle which was a vast area with lots of plants of different colors and sizes. The trees seemed to reach forever and Flippy heard screeches comming from deep within the forest. "You each will be split into two teams. You each will have to find five bombs that General Scarr has place deep in the jungle. You must defuse the bombs and then bring them back here." He started to leave,but then stopped. "Oh and did he tell that there wouldn't be any of Shira-Kan's men roaming about?"

Everybody nodded. What Cy said next surprised Flippy."Thats bullshit. Scarr is a flithy liar that loves to say that there won't be anything bad that will happen, but there does. Personlly, I think hes a total douche bag who treats everyone unfairly. If I were s supeior officer, I would take good care of everyone and not lie to them twenty four seven." He said this all to everyone, but was staring at Flippy with a sympathetic expression.

Everyone was silent for a few minutes,then Flippy finally spoke up."I never knew you felt that way." Cy didn't answer him and cleared his throat."Okay! Flippy,Sammy,you'll both be together." The yellow beaver smiled timidly at him and Flippy smiled back. "And Sneaky,you'll go with Chip." Cy continued.

"WHAT?!?" Chip yelled, his fur on end."I'm a superior officer! I don't need training!" Cy glared at him, his tail twiching angirly."You need the training. Now go. No more complaining." "This is bullshit." Chip mummbled as he went to stand next to Sneaky. Cy's ears twiched."I heard that!" He growled at the squrriel who sighed."Whatever..."

Cy turned his attention towards Binky."Yeah...you go too." Binky growled at him and stood next to Flippy and Sammy who looked nervous. "Okay,now when I say start,you'll began." Cy instructed then cursed."Oh shit. I forgot to give you your wepons." He picked up a box and opened it,exposing four bowie knives that were so shiny, that Flippy could see his reflection. "If anyone tries to attack your group, you protect them." He said,glaring at Binky and Chip."Got that?" They both nodded."All right then...START!" Cy yelled.

Sneaky and Chip raced off into the jungle, leaving Binky, Flippy, and Sammy standing there. Sammy gulped as he heard shrieks from unknown animals comming from deep within the jungle. "I-I'm nervous." He whimpered."It looks scary in there.."

"Don't be a pussy." Binky snarled."Just go!" He gave the beaver a shove that sent him sprawling into the ground. Flippy glared at him."You...bastard." He said angirly."We have to work together if we want to pass." He helped Sammy up and dusted him off."And don't push him around. Its okay for him to be scared." Binky sniffed."I'm not going to work with the likes of you two. I'll do this all by myself and get moved up to Gold Rank." And with that, he marched off into the forest.

"Disagreeable little fuck.' Flippy muttered then turned to Sammy."Come on. Lets see if we can catch up with him." Sammy nodded and they both went to catch up to Binky.

* * *

The jungle was a constant maze of trees and shrubbery. Birds of many different colors flew through the forest, occasionally dropping gwano on the branches on trees and the ground."Wow.." Sammy whispered."This is amazing.." "Aside from the unusual amount of crap everywhere, its a pretty looking place." Flippy agreed and barley dodged another large ball of fieces.

"AHHHH!!! Stupid bird!" they heard Binky's voice yell and saw him completely covered in bird feccies. Sammy covered his mouth and tried not to laugh while Flippy burst out laughing. Binky wiped his face and body,glaring at the two as they did so. "I thought I told you that I don't need your help!" He growled at them and pointed a angry paw at Flippy."Especially not from you!" Before Flippy could answer, there a was a clicking noise and he turned around to see a dog with a gun pointed straight at him. Cold eyes stared angirly at him and he backed away."Its time for you to die!" the dog growled and fired at Flippy who dodged and rolled to one side. What was this guy's problem? Flippy hadn't even done anything to him....

"Its one of Shira-Kan's men!" Binky yelled."Kill him!" The dog swore profoundly and reloaded his gun to shoot again,looking for Flippy. But he had dissapeared. Binky sighed."I knew he would run away like a little pu-" Without warning, Flippy dropped out of a tree, yelling at the dog who looked up in surprise. WHAM!

Flippy slammed into him,knocking him on the ground. He was sitting on the dog's cheast, the bowie knife held against his throat. "KILL HIM!" Binky screamed at him and Sammy was staring at him with wide eyes. The knife was shaking in Flippy's paws and sweat poured down his face."What are you waiting for?!? Kill me!" The dog snarled at Flippy who wiped his face with his other paw. He suddenly took the knife away from his throat and stood up. The idea of killing someone made him feel sick to his stomach.

Binky stared at Flippy angirly."You..little-" He was trembling with rage."You..were.." He sputtered out and the dog stared in shock at Flippy who stared back angirly. Then the canine slowly turned and walked back into the jungle.

There was a ugly silence and Flippy turned to see Binky's eye twitching in anger."YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO KILL HIM!" He roared and punched Flippy in the eye. His eye throbbed painfully and it turned a red color. "H-hey.." Sammy stammered."Stop...he was just scared..." Binky turned on him."Stay out of this!" Sammy looked angry. Then he did something that none of them ever would expect.

slap! It was a pathetic sound,really but Binky still looked pissed off."Oh you little-" He growled and was about to leap at the beaver when Flippy stepped in beteween them"Stop,okay? We have to work together.." He held his eye and looked at Binky angirly."And was that really nessesary?" Binky merely growled and the three of them set off once more.

The three of them walked through the forest and looked for the first bomb. Suddenly Sammy tripped over something and he fell to the ground. Flippy looked and saw that it was the first bomb."Okay..now to defuse it." He carefully knelt down and saw two wires attached to the bomb."Which wire?" He muttered and Binky growled."I don't know..just cut one!" He was still pretty pissed about what happened earlier.

Suddenly there was a beeping noise and Sammy gasped."Qoick,throw it away!" Flippy threw the bomb into the air where it exploded. Binky glared at him."Great work, Mr. Screw Up,now we're not going to pass.." Flippy looked down in shame."I just panicked." He said softy. Sammy sighed."Well...lets go find the other seven bombs..."

They went on again and managed to find the bombs and it turned out to be the red wire that needed to be cut. The two groups made their way back to Cy who inspected the bombs."Good work." He congradulated everyone then noticed Flippy's eye."What happened?" Flippy looked at Binky who glared at him."Nothing." Flippy said quickly. Cy shrugged and turned and everyone piled back into the jeep."So..how did your group do?" Sammy asked Sneaky who smiled."Great. We didn't miss any bombs and got all of them." "Well,we got attacked by one of Shira-Kan's men." Binky said and Chip cackled."What happened?"

"Flippy didn't kill him. Thats how chicken-hearted he is. And then he didn't know which wire to cut and the bomb exploded." Binky said causually and Flippy wanted to rip him apart. He decided right then and there that he was going to create another side to him,one that was agressive and was good with wepons.

Back at Scarr's office...

Scarr stared at the bombs and then nodded."You all have passed." Everyone nodded and then he noticed Flippy's eye."What happened? Did you hit yourself?" He asked, unconcerned. Binky spoke up."He attacked me for no reason and I had to defend myself." Flippy felt anger boil up inside of him. He had never hated Binky more in his life than at that momment. "Thats a lie and you know it!" He yelled."I didn't attack him. We were attacked by-" "I don't care if you attacked!" Scarr snarled at him."For attacking another suprior officer,you don't get to eat tonight!"

Flippy stared at him in disbelief."But..thats not fair!" He sputtered and Scarr barked out a laugh."Well..lifes not fair! Now get out of my sight!" Flippy threw open the door and stalked back to the cabin, feeling angry at everyone.

Inside the cabin he sat on the bed and sighed in frustration."I hate them." He muttered."Scarr believed Binky even though I tried to tell him the truth..."

_Kill them all._

The voice came from the mirror, sounding low and sinister. Flippy got up and looked into it to see two green eyes staring at him.

**Cliffhanger! Whoo! Anyway, Evil Flippy finally appears!**

**Yay! Review please!**


	5. The turning point

**Hey, guys!**

**Thanks to you, I'm now up to 24 reviews. Anyway, I went on a cruise and thats why I haven't updated in a while. I'm really sorry for making you wait.**

**So..enjoy Chapter Five!**

**Chapter Five The turning point**

Flippy stared in shock at the green bear smirking back from within the mirror, his green eyes glittering evily. "W-who are you?" He sputtered and the bear grinned.

_Isn't it obvious? I'm you-or should I say-the darker side of you. _He hissed and Flippy blinked."The darker side?" _Yes..I'm everything your not: brave, aggresive, able to actually kill without running away..._He looked mockingly at Flippy. _You honestly don't look like much of a soldier....I mean, you couldn't even kill one of the men from the other side..._

Flippy clenched his fist in anger. "I was too scared...and then..Binky had to go and get me in trouble..." His evil side laughed. _I could help you get revenge. Look at all that shit hes put you through... _Flippy nodded."Yeah..I'd like that." He grabbed his bowie knife off of the table."Lets go."

_Wait! We need a plan! _Evil snarled. _Revenge is no good if you rush into it. We need to wait and then when the right time comes, we strike. _

Flippy put the knife back down and stared back at him, a sick grin crossing his face."He has no idea whats in store for him..." Evil Flippy laughed. _This will be lots of fun. Lets see how this plays out..._

_

* * *

_

The next morning, Flippy got up as usual and went to breakfast with Sneaky. _So...I've been looking through your memmories and...well...your pitiful. _His evil spoke all of a sudden, making Flippy jump a foot in the air. "What?" He yelled angirly. Sneaky stared at Flippy as if he had three heads."Are...you okay?" Flippy blinked. "So..I'm guessing no one can hear you but me." He muttered to his evil side who laughed. _You catch on quick!_

Flippy looked at Sneaky and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine...go on to breakfast. I'll be there in a minute." The chamelon nodded and ran off. _I would advise you to not talk back to me! Otherwise, your friends will think your crazy! _Evil said. _After all, you are the only one who can hear me..._

"But-" Flippy opened his mouth to speak. Evil Flippy cut him off. _Thars another thing, you have friends! _He spat in disgust. _You don't need friends! _Flippy glared at the sky."Yes,I do!" He said angirly. "If I didn't have friends, then I would be a outcast here..."

Evil sighed._ And how do you know that they won't turn against you or stab you in the back? _"I just know." Flippy muttered. Sneaky and Sammy would never turn against him...would they? "So how am I pitiful?" Flippy asked as he walked to brakfast. _Ah, yes..about that. Well, you haven't got into a fight so you don't know how to defend yourself and you can't bring youself to kill anyone. _Evil Flippy explained and Flippy felt anger bubble up inside of him."I tried to kill that dog, but I couldn't..."_Well...you almost did, but then you wimped out...._

_Thats because your a coward...Your too soft..._

Flippy stopped."Take that back." He said through clenched teeth. _What,I'm only stating the truth. _Evil Flippy hissed. _But I can help you change that. I can turn you into the best soldier out there while the other ones are struggling behind you...._

"Yes...I want to be stronger.." Flippy muttered."I want nothing more to be brave..." _All right then...._Then Evil's voice faded. Flippy started walking again and finally reached the mess hall. He got his usual tray of food and started to walk towards the table when a paw stuck itself out and tripped him, sending him crashing into the floor. He looked up in surprise to see Sammy grinning down at him, his timidness gone. "Sammy...what was that for?" the bear sputtered and Sammy looked coldly at him."Binky and Chip told me that you were talking about me behind my back."

Flippy stood up."Oh, and you believe everything you tell them?" He asked heatedly and Sammy leaned back."Well..they have been here longer than you and they know a lot more than you do." He said and laughed in Flippy's face. He felt like punching him in the face, but stopped.

He turned on his heel and stalked over to where Sneaky was and sat down. He finished breakfast without talking to anyone and stormed outside. _See..I told you..._Evil Flippy suddenly spoke in his mind. "Yeah,I know...I just wish there was something I could do about him.." Flippy muttered. _Maybe..there is something WE can do..._Evil laughed and Flippy didn't like how he said"we" It sounded sinister.

"Hey..are you okay?" asked a voice and a tan mouse wearing a army helmet came over to him. He had a faint French accent and had a unlit bomb strapped to his back."Just mad about...Binky and Chip.." Flippy muttered and the mouse sighed."Oh, those assholes...they are a pain, no?" He sat down next him. Flippy sighed."Yeah..tell me about it.." The mose smiled at him." So..I'm Mouse Ka-Boom." He held out his paw and Flippy shook it."I'm Flippy." He smiled back at him."Its nice to meet you." Mouse Ka-Boom stood up."Well..sorry..but I have to go back to training."

Flippy looked interested."What do you work as?" Mouse Ka-Boom grinned."A suicide bomber!" He yelled and ran off. "Thats interesting..." Flippy muttered and Evil spoke again. _There are some odd people here, aren't there?_

Flippy nodded and saw Sammy come out of the mess hall with Binky and Chip. The sight of him made him feel angry all over again and Flippy growled.

_Look at him..._Evil sneered. _Thinks hes so tough...Hey, listen. I've got a plan...._

"I'm listening." Flippy muttered, thinking about what his plan was.

**Yay! I'm done with the fith chapter! There will be violence in the next chappie, don't worry!!!!!**

**Please review!!!!**


	6. First blood

**Back with another great chapter! There will be death in this chapter, but its not who you think it is. I'm up 33 reviews so far and everyone seems to love war stories involving Flippy. Anyway,I saw the movie Saving Private Ryan and it had to be the most depressing movie I have ever seen. Anyway,heres chapter Six!**

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter Six First Blood**

"Hey,Sammy." Flippy walked over to where he was and Binky and Chip snickered. The beaver turned around with a arrogant smirk."What do you want?" He said, sniffing the air as if he was just insulted. Flippy turned and walked over to one of the jeeps."Just come with me.." Sammy rolled his eyes and followed him into one of the jeeps.

Flippy's evil side didn't really tell him what the plan was, all he told him was to take Sammy out to a seculded area. And Flippy knew the perfect place. He started the jeep and roared off towards the jungle.

The bear led the beaver into the deepest part of the jungle and they both stared hatefully at each other and Flippy searched his mind for his evil side. _Good, you brought him. _hissed Evil's voice. _Now its time to have some fun...._

"Whst are you talking about?" Flippy muttered nervously and suddenly felt very dizzy. He fell to the ground and clutched his head."What...whats..going on?" He muttered and Sammy was staring at him with a mixture of fear and interest. _I'm taking over, thats what! _He heard the darker side of him hiss. _Its time for some...blood._

"N-no.." Flippy moaned as he was pulled into his own mind. Then he blacked out.

Meanwhile, Sammy was backing away from him until he bumped into a tree. "Are you okay, Flippy?" He asked nervously and suddenly the bear's head snapped up. revealing green eyes and a mouthful of sharp teeth."Oh I'm more than okay.." He smirked at the terrified beaver and started walking towards him.

Suddenly, Flippy disappeared and Sammy looked around and gulped. Where was he? He would always have to be on his guard. "Hey,Sammy." called Evil's voice and he glanced up to see Evil Flippy grinning down at him. What happened to the Flippy that he knew? "Lets play a game. Smear the Queer. Your it." Flippy's evil side laughed cruely and Sammy started to back away, but Evil Flippy was on top of him in a flash, pinning his paws against his sides.

Tears trickled downed the beaver's face and the bear grinned."Crying won't save you,so you might as well..sit back and enjoy what I'm gonna do to you.." Sammy's eyes widened and the beaver flipped him onto his back and sat on him. "Ahhhhh!!!!!" Sammy screamed as Flippy grabbed his head."I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die-I-"

SNAP!

There was a cracking noise as Flippy cracked his neck and the beaver's screams were abruptly cut off. Sammy's head rolled limply down to on side and Evil smirked."He didn't put up much of a fight.."

Meanwhile Flippy had woken up and looked horrified when he saw Sammy's body laying there. He knew that he had to to take back over so he concentrated as hard as he could and soon he was back in control, staring at Sammy's body in terror.

"What did you do?!" Flippy burst out and Evil grinned._ All I did was kill him for you. Isn't that what you wanted? _

"No...I didn't want you to kill him..I thought you would only embarrass him in front of Binky and Chip.."

_Such a weak mind. You need to be violent like me. _Evil sighed. _Well..hes dead now and theres no use in crying over spilled milk.._

Flippy started walking back towards the jeep and muttered,"I've got to get rid of him.."

_Why did you say?! _His evil side sounded outraged. _You can't get rid of me! I'm a part of you! Your nothing without me! _

_"_Yes I can!" Flippy yelled and his evil side suddenly laughed. _We'll see about that..._

Flippy started up the engine and drove back to the camp.

He would get rid of his evil side.

No matter what.

**Sorry that the ending was a bit rushed. I had to finish before school started. So...anyway...please review!!!!**


	7. The calm before the storm

**I'M BACK IN ACTION! Sorry about not updating. I kept getting people e-mailing me saying,"Soldier,why haven't you updated?" and "Please update as soon as you can." and stuff like that. Well..I been going through some things in my life...Its not bad or anything, so you don't have to worry. Just finishing up the school year and being my with my famliy. That kind of thing. **

**Anyway..I'm sorry for not updating. Before I get to the chapter, I have some good news...Binky and Chip will meet a gory demise by none other than Evil Flippy or Cthulu as Adder of the Pit calls him. In the next chapter, NOT this one. **

**Oh and should I call Evil Flippy Evil,Cthulu, or just by his regular name? It gets kind of annoying when you just put in his whole name...**

**Please tell me in your reviews!**

**Well..enough of my rambling! Onto chappie seven! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Seven The calm before the storm**

* * *

The Tiger general or Shira Kann as he was best known was pacing around his office, muttering angirly about his useless guards when the door opened and one of them walked in and gulped."Umm,sir? W-we have something to show you.." He stammered nervously and Shira Kann whirled around,almost knocking his underling off his feet.

"Report." He snarled in the guard's terrified looking face."This had better be good.." The guard gulped and took out a small camcorder out of his pocket and turned it on. There was static for a minute then a image of a green bear wearing a army jacket and green beret appeared. He was looking at a yellow beaver and they seemed to both be angry at each other.

"So?" The general shrugged."Its just siome soldiers from the other side...Nothing unusual.." The guard shook his head."No..sir,look.." The general looked and he saw the bear's eyes change from black to a evil green color in a instant. "Flippy?" the beaver said nervously and backed away.

"How strange.." The general stroked his chin as if he had a goetee. "It gets weirder..." the guard whispered and suddenly the bear leapt at the beaver and put his full weight on his back. Then he grabbed his neck and twisted it, causing a loud cracking sound to echo through the forest.

"Whats this soldier's name?" Shira Kann asked the guard as the screen went back to being static. "Flippy Benson." replied the guard."Theres been reports from that dog-I can never remember his name-said that he tried to kill Flippy, but the bear couldn't or didn't kill him..."

The general turned away."But why would he attack and kill one of his own?" He asked himself, then grinned evily. _He could be a excellent asset to our side! _He thought then turned to the guard."Tell me something..does Flippy have any parents?"

"Yes..he has a dad.."

"Good, good.." The general chuckled and stepped away to look out of the window. "Why do you need to know?" the guard asked and Shira Kann smiled."Well..its because I want him to jion the Tiger Army.."

"WHAT?! B-but sir..hes from the other side.." the guard protested and winced when he realized he'd said something obvious. "Did you see how he killed that beaver?!" The general asked, his eyes sparking with a insane gleam."The only question is, why would he kill his own team member? Eh,it doesn't matter!"

He turned to the guard and pointed to the door."Go! Leave my sight. Oh and as a reward for showing me this footage, I promoting you to Silver Rank!" The guard smiled happily."T-thank you,sir!" And with that,he ran out of the office.

Shira Kann walked over to the file cabnet where there were document upon document containing every soldier's name and history. He grabbed a folder and flipped it open."Flippy..Benson..hmm.." He hummed merrily to himself as he flipped through."Ah! Here we go!"

He turned to a page and started reading."So..his mom died and his dad takes care of him..but then he gets drunk and beats him...Flippy ran away to jon the Acron War..Oh you naughty little boy..didn't tell your daddy where you were going.." Shira Kann smirked and picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello? Yes I would like to say that there has been a change of plans and that we need to make a move to set up a new plan to capture a soldier..."

The clock ticked and there was silence.

"Where? From your side.."

_Tick,tick,tick..._

"Don't worry, you can trust me...Hey now! We were on the same side once! No need to be so-Well..okay! So..your comming back to join?"

"Good."

_Ticktickticktick..._

"Whats his name?"

_.tick._

"Flippy.."

* * *

"I DON'T NEED YOU!" Flippy screamed at his evil side who glared angirly back at him from within the depths of the mirror. They had just got back and Binky and Chip had asked him where he had taken Sammy. Flippy had lied and said that Sammy had been attacked and killed by a wild boar. Scarr as usual, didn't seem the least bit concerned and just told Cy to write a letter home to Sammy's parents telling them that their son had died and Flippy had inwardly sighed. Scarr was being a prick as usual and it seemed like he didn't care about a thing.

Where as of now, Flippy was yelling at his dark side and telling him that he didn't need him. But it wasn't going over too well..

_You need me and you know it! One of these days, your going to thank me for saving your sorry ass! _Evil Flippy snapped back at Flippy who glared hatefully at him."You've done nothing but cause me trouble ever since I created you! I might as well go home!" Flippy growled and clenched his fist.

_Oh,really? And where would you go? Back to your good for nothing bastard of a father?_ His reflection hissed at him. _He wouldn't care about you even if you died right now!_

Flippy stopped and tears sprang to his eyes."Thats not true.." He sniffed and wiped his eyes,determained not let his evil side see him cry."He cares about me..."

_Awwww..look at you...crying like a little pussy..._Evil's face twisted into a mocking smile. _Wouldn't want Daddy to see you cry, now would we? Stop crying..._

Flippy glared at him and wiped his tears away and suddenly had a sinking feeling in his stomach that his evil side was right. His father probaly didn't care about him at all...Hell, he had whipped him back when he lived at home and cursed at his son whenever he knocked something over...

Flippy sighed and watched as Evil Flippy faded into the further depths of the mirror and suddenly heard a knock at the door."Flippy!" came Sneaky's terrified sounding voice."Scarr's been captured!"

A few seconds later, Flippy walked out and saw Sneaky and Mouse Ka-Boom standing there, looking worried. Or at least Sneaky was. Ka-Boom looked bored."Why should ve care if he ez gone?" He asked Sneaky."Hes been nothing but-how you Americans say?-a pain in the buttocks.."

The mouse looked at Flippy."He ez a asshole, non?" Flippy nodded and Sneaky sighed."Look you guys may not care,but I do. Hes our general either way and we need to rescue him..."

"We're going to rescue the general on our own!" declared a famillar and obnxious voice and they turned around to see Binky and Chip sneering at them."You honestly think you guys can do this by yourselves with your skill level?" Binky sneered and Chip grinned."You guys are cowards and probaly will never even get girlfriends!" He let out a annoying laugh and Mouse Ka-Boom's ear twitched angirly.

"Says the petite asshole who ran away the first time a bomb exploded." He snapped at the squrriel."And back home in France, I get all ze ladies!" Sneaky rolled his eyes.

_We don't need any of these idiots. _Evil muttered. _Lets go rescue Captain Douchebag...No wait..better yet,lets KILL the annoying motherfucker..._

Flippy ignored him and cleared his throat."We need to work together as a team to rescue him. A soldiers no good if he works alone..." He knew it sounded cheesy, but it was true afterall.

"_Tray Bien! _Flippy is right!" Ka-Boom said and moved to stand by the green bear. Sneaky nodded and stood next to the two of them."So..what do you guys say?" He asked Binky and Chip who sighed."We'll go..and get the boss back.." The squrriel said.

"But we're not doing it for you.." Binky added.

"...We're doing it to win the boss's respect back..." Chip added and Mouse Ka-Boom whispered to Sneaky,"Like zats ever going to happen.." and Sneaky snickered.

"Well..lets go!" Flippy said and the five of them started off."Hey,who made you leader?" Binky blocked Flippy's path and the bear glared at him."If anyone should be leader, it should be me!" Binky snapped at Flippy whos eye's twiched angirly."Are you kidding me?! The last time Scarr made you leader, you kept leading everyone in circles around the whole goddamn jungle!" Mouse Ka-Boom burst out and the bulldog glared at him."Nobody asked you!" He barked.

Sneaky darted in between the two of them and yelled."ENOUGH! Okay?! It doesn't matter who the leader that matters is that we reach our goal.."

But Binky argued that there should be a leader and then Mouse Ka-Boom said that he should be leader because he was actually expirienced in doing missions. So in the end, it was Mouse Ka-Boom who became leader.

The group trudged through the mirky swamp and were getting caked with mud."I can not believe I'm getting led by a mouse.." grumbled Binky and the suicide bomber turned around."Never judge someone by their size." He said and glanced down at the map."Okay..so the general's base should be right about there.." He looked up and pointed at a far off large white bulding that had a telescope comming out of it.

"Well..there it is.." Flippy said and they all started to move forward."The seagulls have cupcakes..and the fishies have funny faces.." came Chip's voice and everybody turned and looked at his disoriented expression.

"What the fuck?" Flippy raised a eyebrow and Sneaky noticed a tranqullizer dart sticking out of Chip's side."Snipers.." He said softly and Binky let out a high pitched scream."Snipers?!Oh my God! We're gonna-"

TWAP! A dart hit him in the side and he got a stupid look on his face."Why yes..I would like to fuck a sheep.." Then he fell to the ground. Mouse Ka-Boom backed away and gasped."Oh no! This is not-" He got hit with a dart to and slid the ground, thankfully not saying anything stupid.

Now it was just Flippy and Sneaky."Oh...we have to do something..." Flippy looked around desperatly and Sneaky saluted him."Don't worry! I'm on guard!" Flippy nodded."Great. Just try not to get hit by any-"

TWAP!

"-Darts.." He winced and he saw Sneaky start to fall."No,Sneaky!" He shook him as the chameleon's eyes were fluttering closed."C'mon! Stay with me!" But Sneaky was already asleep.

"Shit.." Flippy swore and heard his evil side hiss._ Well..don't just stand there, you fool! RUN!_

Flippy whipped out his bowie knife and ran as fast as he could. Then he felt something poke into his arm and felt very dizzy."Awww...sssshhhiiiiitttt...." He swayed back and forh and slumped to the ground and his vision blurred.

Then he lost conciousness.

**Well..that was chapter seven! I'll try to get chapter eight up as soon as I can! Oh and just a reminder again, Binky and Chip will die in the next chapter. So..look forward to it and all of the action that will happen!**

**Review!**


	8. The ugly truth

**God,you people are violent.I got this one review saying"Binky and Chip will die! YESSSS!" I mean seriously,kids these days...why do they have to wish death upon somone else? Its disgusting...**

**I'm kidding! So..half of you realllyyyy want Binky and Chip to die(and they will) and the other half of you? Ummm....I don't know what you want...**

**LOL.**

**This is the momment you all have been waiting for! Binky and Chip will finally die!!!! (Reviwers cheer loudly) **

**Evil Flippy: Its going to be a bloodbath...**

**Indeed,Evil. So without further adu, I proudly present you Chapter eight!**

**Oh and Flippy learns a nasty little secret from...well,I can't tell you who..you'll just have to read and find out. I would like to thank Kitten630 for her ideas!!!!**

**I'm just going to shut up now...**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Eight The ugly truth**

* * *

Flippy slowly opened his eyes and sat up,rubbing his head. _Where are we? _Evil spoke in his mind all of a sudden. Flippy didn't answer and looked around at their surroundings. They were in a large steel cage with a giant rotating fan above. But thats not what got his attention. There were several large guns pointing out of the walls right at the cage. "Hey..." Flippy shook Mouse Ka-Boom urgently."Wake up.."

"Ugh..wha...?" The mouse sat up and realized that he wasn't wearing his giant backpack."Hey! My explosives are gone!" He looked around and Flippy checked his pocket fur."My bowie knife is gone too..." Sneaky was the next one to wake up and he rubbed his head."W-where are we?" He asked shakily and then answered his own question."We've been captured!" Binky sat up and rubbed his head."Captured!? I'll show those fuckers!" He shook the bars of the cage angirly."Hey! Let us out of here!"

"Not likely.." said a cold voice and everyone turned and gasped at who they saw. There in all of his evil glory, stood Shira Kann,his eyes giving off a errie glow. Binky whimpered, Chip screamed like a little girl, Sneaky was shaking, Mouse Ka-Boom looked like he was about to faint,and Flippy's expression was emotionless. The general smirked at him."You." He pointed at Flippy."Your the one I want..."

The bear glared at him and he spat angirly."What do you want with me?" He asked suspiciously and Shira-Kann circled the cage."Well...Flippy,you have a interesting side to you...Lets just say that its very...evil. Just the key I need.."

_If he thinks hes going ask us to join HIS side..Hes got another thing comming! _Evil snarled to Flippy who was glaring back at the tiger general."How do you know?!" He snapped at him and the general grinned."Thats not important. What is importaant is that.." He leaned in close to Flippy."I'm going to make you a offer you can't refuse.."

"We'll see about that!" Sneaky snapped angirly and Mouse Ka-Boom shushed him.

Shira Kann smirked and knelt down until he was at Flippy's eye level."I'm giving you a chance to join the Tiger Army..You would be looked upon as one of the greatest soldiers ever! Fame,fourtune, power! What do you say?" Flippy looked at Mouse Ka-Boom and Sneaky who were staring back at him with fear in their eyes. He then turned back to the general and clenched his fist."I refuse..." He said coldly and looked back towards his friends."I know where my loyalty lies and there is no way in hell that I would ever join you."

Sneaky and Mouse Ka-Boom looked relieved while Binky and Chip's faces were unreadable.

The Tiger General stared at Flippy in shock, then looked as if he was about to yell, but then he calmed down and smiled."Thats what your father said before he joined me.." Flippy gasped and looked to see his father standing in the doorway with a rifle strapped to his back. "D-Dad?" Flippy stammered and blinked. What was going on? Why was his dad here?

"Hello,son.." His father said, his lip curling in disgust."It was too easy leading you here..." Flippy glared hatefully at him."What do you mean?" He growled and heard Evil growl angirly in his mind.

Flippy's dad stood next to Shira Kann and took the rifle off his back and pointed it at Flippy."You see..Scarr wasn't really captured..That was just a plan that me and my old comrade cooked up to lead you and your idiotic friends here. And it worked..." He smirked at Flippy and Flippy felt his anger grow. So it was a trap they had lured him and everyone into so that Flippy's dad and Shira Kann could try to convince him to join the ennemy lines.

"The reason I joined his side was because I was so upset over your mother's death that I felt depressed. So I joined to make myself stronger..." His father explained and Flippy clenched his teeth."So..you've kept it from me from all these years..." He was shaking and his eyes were watering. His own father...Betrayed by his own father...

"So..we're going to give you one last chance to join.." Shira Kann hissed evily."If you deny us.." He nodded at Flippy's dad who cocked the rifle at Sneaky and Mouse Ka-Boom."Your friends will suffer...so what will it be? Everything you've ever wanted? Or your friend's severed heads?"_ Let ME take over! I'll show them ALL not to EVER fuck with the likes of me! Or you for that matter! _Evil Flippy roared and Flippy nodded coldly, a twisted smile slowly spreading across his face.

"I choose..niether.." Flippy said quietly and Sneaky quickly wrapped his tounge around one of the bars of the cage and crushed it."GET OUT OF HERE! I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE!" Flippy roared as his eyes changed color. Sneaky nodded and quickly grabbed Mouse Ka-Boom's paw and leapt up into a air vent,grabbing his backpack as he went in.

Binky and Chip backed away from Evil as he slowly stalked towards them, his eyes giving off a insane gleam. Binky being the stupid one,spoke up."How are you going to kill us?" He sneered."You don't have that wimpy little knife..."

"I have my ways.." He snarled and slugged Binky in the face very hard,sending bloody teeth out of the bulldog's mouth. He leapt out of the cage,breaking the rest of the bars as he went and grabbed the bowie knife. Flippy's dad raised his gun to shoot, but without even turning around, Evil Flippy grabbed two of the steel bars and threw them like javalin spears at the older bear, impaling his arms and paws to the wall.

Shira Kann had run out of the room,calling for more guards and screaming his head off. Meanwhile,Evil had leapt back into the cage and had started carving a design into Binky's fur,making the dog yelp in pain."Hey..quit it.." He whimpered."I'll be nicer.." Evil just laughed cruely and finished carving the complex design into Binky's head. Then without warning, he grabbed his face and pulled. There was a cracking noise and Chip screamed as Binky's jaw was detached from his skull.

"Now its your turn!" Evil said to Chip who backed away in fear."No..don't do this!" He pleaded."We haven't even done nothing to you!" The demonic bear spat in his face."Yes you have..you have fucked with me and my other side. And now its time for me to repay the favor!"

He hoisted Chip up and the squrriel screamed and cried as he got closer and closer to Binky's face. Evil forced open Binky's mouth and shoved Chip in headfirst. Binky gagged and moaned as Chip became more and more lodged in Binky's throat.

CRUNCH! SPLAT!

All of a sudden, Binky's body couldn't take any more as Chip's body crushed his bones and he exploded, sending blood and his entrails everywhere.

Evil Flippy grinned and licked the blood of the bowie knife then walked over to the place where Flippy's dad was hanging."Now its your turn!" He snarled and was about to stab him in his gut when the knife stopped right at his stomach. "What the hell?!" He yelled and heard Flippy say. _This motherfuckers mine..._

Flippy focused on pushing his good side back and it worked and he was back in control again. _So..you aren't just a goody-goody..._Evil said softly.

Flippy then raised the bowie knife in the air and turned to his father who was glaring back at him and for some reson, he was smirking."You can't kill me!" He taunted."Your just a weak little excuse for a soldier..."

Flippy suddenly stabbed the knife into his father's cheast repeaatedly and his father screamed in pain."Agggrrhh...you little.." He coughed up blood which splattered on the floor and Flippy drew back his knife again. Then he grabbed onto his father's already ruined cheast and pulled as hard as he could. Warm hot entrails and guts spewed out of his father's stomach and his father stared at him in shock."You..would...do..this..to..your..own..father?" He wheezed weakly."I..hate..you and hope Shira Kann kills you.." Then his eyes rolled up into his head and he was gone.

Flippy wiped the knife on his jacket and wiped a bead of sweat off his face, breathing hard._We gotta get out of here._ Evil yelled._The general will be back soon..._

Flippy nodded just as the Tiger General returned with more guards. He stared around at all of the carnage in shock then turned his attention to Flippy."GET HIM!" He roared at the guards."DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!"

Flippy started running as fast as he could with all of the guards after him."Wheres the exit?" He muttered and suddenly saw it up ahead. He grinned and reached into his messenger bag and took out a granade."Heres a goode-bye present!" He yelled and pulled the pin,throwing it as he did so. There was a explosion and cries of fear and pain from the guards as they were engulfed in flame.

Flippy leapt out of the enterence and then rolled to one side. He lay there,panting and braething heavily._ What are we going to do now? _Evil asked him as he got up."We're going to find Sneaky and Mouse Ka-Boom then we're going to rest.." Flippy replied and started walking.

_But you still have the general to worry about.._Evil pointed out._ So you can't really rest..._

Flippy sighed."Yeah..." He really honestly didn't know what to do. He would find Sneaky and Mouse Ka-Boom and then what? Where would they go?

The bear sighed and kept walking further into the jungle, thinking about his next act...

**Theres chapter eight for you! Just like Flippy, I'm kind of stuck and really don't know what to put in next...I need some more ideas..Anyway,hope you liked and Scarr will die soon too.**

**REVIEW OR I WILL SIC MY NINJA BUNNY ON YOU!**


	9. Alone in the mist of company

**Holy crap! I am up to 57 reviews!!!!!! -dances around like a lunatic- Kudos to Kitten360 for helping me with the idea!!!!**

**Enjoy Chapter nine and tell me what you think!**

**Chapter Nine Alone in the mist of company**

* * *

Flippy trudged through the jungle and thought about where Sneaky and Mouse Ka-Boom could possibly be. "Evil.." He muttered."Are you there?" He needed someone to talk to even if that someone was a sadistic murderer who enjoyed killing just to see his victims bleed to death...

Evil didn't answer and that worried Flippy. He couldn't be gone,could he? Flippy stopped in his tracks and fell to his knees, tears threatening to spill out of his eyes. He couldn't die out here...alone..and with Shira-Kann after him...He still couldn't believe that his father-his own father had been on the side of Shira-Kann all this time...

Then realization hit him like a bullet. He was a orphan now and he had killed his own father for betraying him. Oh,God...That ment he was just as bad as his evil side...Even though his father had betrayed him, Flippy still felt terrible about what he did. His father was the only famliy he had left and now...he was gone....

Flippy wiped his eyes and started walking again and soon came across some bushes and parted the leaves to see Sneaky and Mouse Ka-Boom sitting there, playing cards. He cleared his throat and walked over to them."Hi, guys." Sneaky looked up and backed away from him in horror."Y-you killed Binky and Chip!" He stammered and curled up into a fetal position and started to shake."And now your going to kill us.."

Mouse Ka-Boom sighed and hit Sneaky over the head."Flippy would never kill us. We are his friends." He looked at Flippy and smiled slightly."Right?" Flippy returned the smile and nodded."Yeah, Sneaky..I wouldn't hurt you guys.."

Mouse Ka-Boom laughed and poked Sneaky's head."Come on, my friend. Don't be so scared.." Sneaky slowly raiised his head and sat up."Well...I guess I could trust you.." He said shakily and stood up. Ka-Boom stood up and put the cards away.

Flippy cleared his throat and turned to start walking."We need to get away from here. Shira Kann's men are after us so we can't afforward to stay in one spot for very long." His two friends nodded solemnly and the three of them vanished deeper into the murky jungle.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had been walking for days now and Sneaky would not shut up. Sometimes he would ramble on and on, talking about very pointless and random topics. Mouse Ka-Boom kept trying to get him to shut up and threw random objects at him. Flippy kept thinking about his father's death and how even though he had his friends, the pain would never go away. And Evil didn't make life any better.

Flippy hadn't heard from him in days and it still bothered him. Why didn't he answer?

"Hey, Flippy." Mouse Ka-Boom asked, snapping Flippy out of his thoughts. The mouse was staring at him with a worried expression."Is everything okay?" Flippy turned away and gave a fake smile."Yeah. Everythings fine.." All he wanted to do was be alone and away from from everything. Mouse Ka-Boom sighed and put a paw on Flippy's shoulder."Everythings not fine. I can tell.."

"." Flippy snarled through clenched teeth and without warning, Mouse Ka-Boom punched him in the stomach."Don't give me that crap!" He yelled at the angry bear."I know your not fine and you know your not fine so why don't you tell me whats wrong?!?"

"Why don't you mind your own business?!" Flippy growled and shoved him away. Being smaller than he was, Mouse Ka-Boom went sprawling on the ground and lay there. He got up and leapt at Flippy."I want to help you!" He yelled and tackled Flippy to the ground."As your friend, I am making your business my business!"

Sneaky yanked him off Flippy and glared at the both of them."Enough!" He said angirly."Flippy just wants to be left alone, Ka-Boom. I'm sure he has a lot on his mind." Flippy stood up and walked off into the bushes. Ka-Boom glared after him and leaned against a tree.

Meanwhile, Flippy was thinking about Mouse Ka-Boom. He hadn't ment to hurt him..He understood that he was trying to help him, but he just needed some time alone.

_Hello. _

Flippy's head jerked up as he heard Evil's voice. "Where were you?" He asked curiously and Evil laughed.

_Just walking around in your mind. Pretty weird shit...Unicorns and penguins...are you sure your not gay? _

Flippy sighed."Yes, I'm not gay. Those things just calm me down.."

_So..how is everything? Did you kill your friends? _Evil asked as Flippy made his way back over to where Sneaky and Ka-Boom were."No.." He muttered."Their my friends..Why would I kill them?"

_They might be lying and pretend to be your friends,but in the end, they'll turn on you and stab you in the back! _Evil said sighed and rubbed his eyes."I think I know my friends well enough to trust them.."

_Fine..._Evil muttered and dissappeared.

"Umm.." Flippy walked up to Mouse Ka-Boom."I'm sorry for what I said earlier.." The mouse sighed."Yeah..me too...friends?" Flippy shook his paw."Friends.."

"Mouse Ka-Boom! Sneaky! Flippy!" yelled a famillar voice and they turned to see Cy and Mouse stading there."Oh, hi Mouse." Flippy said as they came over."What are you guys doing out here?"

The kitten smiled."Oh, nothing really. Just collecting herbs for medicene. I need them to heal my patients. What about you?"

Sneaky cleared his throat and blinked his bulbous eyes."We're on the move away grom Shira-Kann's men. The general wants Flippy to join his side and we're trying to protect him." He explained and Ka-Boom looked tired."Yeah..and we're getting tired of walking..."

Mouse smiled again."We know a great place where you'll be safe! Follow us!!!" The two cats walked away with Flippy and his two comrades following them. Mouse told them about the village called Ra-ch-u. He said that Scarr was there and that they were given instructions to protect the village no matter what. So that was their mission. Cy said that he would explain everything to Scarr once they got there.

**End of chapter nine. Threre will be action as well as a little bit of romance in the next chapter.**

**please review.**


	10. Trouble in paradise

**Thank you for the reviews!!!! **

**So..please enjoy...**

**Chapter Ten Trouble in paradise**

* * *

The village was alive with lots of different animals going about their business, doing what they normally did as the day went on. Flippy, Mouse Ka-Boom, and Sneaky had been assigned to protect the village from raids or ennimies while Scarr just sat on his fat ass and got drunk. He had been dissapointed to see that they were alive and Flippy had sighed, wishing that he had a better general.

Mouse had gone off to tend to more patients and Cy was being a lookout and scouting out the forest for any signs of the Tiger Genral or his men. Mouse Ka-Boom was looking for girls and Sneaky was pestering about getting distracted.

"Ka-Boom, you can't get distracted!" Sneaky snapped as the mouse stared longingly at a pretty female mouse passing by."We have a mission to do!" He just laughed."Silly chameleon, we can have fun while whe're on a mission, you know! Just sit back and relax for once!"He slapped Sneaky on the back as a gesture of friendship then turned to Flippy.

"Do you have a woman?" He asked and Flippy shook his head."Er,no.." Mouse Ka-Boom nudged him and was gazing at a white female squrriel with a single black stripe on her forehead."Well,your in luck. Shes been checking you out.." He gave Flippy a push."Go get her."

Flippy straightened his beret and walked over to her and smiled shyly."Um, hi." She smiled at him and giggled a little bit. It wasn't one of those annoying laughs eiether, it was a pretty soft noise. "So..how are you?" He asked her and she stared at him."I'm good..how about you?" Her voice had a faint Russian accent to it and he almost shivered at how nice her voice sounded.

"Good.." He said and Evil said in his mind, _Oh yeah, shes hot! Ask her if she wants to meet me and have SOME real fun...eheheh..._

Flippy ignored him and he and the squrrie just stood there for a momment, looking at each other. Out of the corner of his eye, Flippy saw Mouse Ka-Boom talking to that same mouse that they all had seen earlier in French. Sneaky was trying to drag him away, but with no success.

Flippy chuckled quietly then turned back to her."So..whats your name?" She combed back her fur and smiled."My name is Anna. And yous?"

Flippy cleared his throat and licked his lips nervously."I'm Flippy and its very nice to meet you." They both shook paws and smiled at each other."Its very nice what your doing, protecting our village.." Anna said. "We get more and more raids here lately and its nice to have strong soldiers like you and your friends protecting us.."

Flippy blushed."Really? W-wow.." He quickly recovered so she wouldn't see him blushing and said,"Well,we do what we have general gives the orders and we follow them.." He turned to look at Scarr who was singing abour the moon being made out of cheese."No matter how much of a asshole he is.."

All of a sudden, a large ugly bulldog that looked suspiciously like Binky put his arm around Anna's shoulder."Hey, baby. How about spending some time with me instead of with this lowlife pieace of crap?" Flippy was pleased to see that Anna looked at him with disgust."Go away, Duke." She said angirly."I do not like you! In fact, I am glad that my parents decided to break us up!"

She kicked him in the balls and he yelped his pain."And do not call Flippy that! He is a soldier here and will give his life to protect us. So show him some respect!"

Duke looked angry, then grinned, pulling the squrriel closer to him."Now don't be that way, Gimmie a kiss.." Inside Flippy's mind, Evil was getting pissed._ What a dick..taking our girl away from us! Lets make him pay..._

"Wait,no.." Flippy whispered as Evil took over. He glared at Duke and he stared back him with a mixture of fear and anger."Who the hell are you?!" He yelled in Evil's face and the bear just smirked. Without warning, he kicked Duke in the ribs, sending him sprawling to the ground. Everyone around them had stopped what they were doing and staring in horror at the sene.

"Now for a little science lesson.." Evil took out a small black ball of lighter fluid and a lighter out of the messenger bag."What happens when you mix oil with fire?" Duke's eyes widened in terror and he whimpered.

"So your not as stupid as you look." Evil popped the ball and the oil splattered all over Duke's cheast and he gasped."H-hey...stop it.." Evil took out a lighter and held it close tohis fur, setting his fur on fire. Duke let out a bloodcurling scream as his fur burned and melted. The bulldog's screams turned into moans as he died and soon was just a burnt corpse laying on the ground.

Evil then turned to Anna and grabbed her face roughly in his paws."Your a pretty one, yes you are.." He whispered and took out his bowie knife and gently slid it across her face and she whimpered. "Why so serious?" Anna didn't answer, she was too afraid to speak for what might happen to her.

The demonic bear grinned and grabbed her chin so that she was staring at him."Let's paint a smile on that pretty little face of yours..." Mouse Ka-Boom ran at him and punched him as hard as he could. Evil merely turned and hit him over the head with the knife handle, knocking him unconsious. Sneaky was so scared, he fainted and everyone was running around,screaming in panic.

Anna opened her mouth and screamed loudly, snapping Flippy back to his senses. He stared in horror at Duke's burnt corpse and gasped."Did I do that?" He asked himself then turned to Anna who was shaking like a leaf. He realized that he was still holding her face and let go.

She backed away from him and glared at him. Flippy slowly walked towards her and held out his paw."Anna, I can explain-"

"Don't touch me!" She yelled and backed away even further."Your nothing but a monster!" Flippy hung his head and tears, stung at his eyes but he wiped them away.

Anna quickly turned and ran off and Flippy stood there and started to cry, clenching his fist in anger. This was his one chance with a girl and Evil had ruined it!

"Get him! Hes the one who murdererd Duke!" yelled a voice and Flippy looked up to see two large bulldog-probaly Duke's parents-standing there with spears. Behind them were a bunch of other animals with sharp spears and guns, glaring angirly at him.

While they once had looked so kind and gentle, their faces now showed nothing but anger and bloodlust. They had wanted revenge for what happened and they were going to get it.

Or so they thought.

Flippy turned and ran as fast as he could away and felt the rush of wind and a spear flew by his ear. He stumbled into the thorny branches of a plant and the villagers stopped there,frustrated that they couldn't get to him.

Flippy walked further into the forest and heard yelling off in the distance. It sounded like Scarr and he was in pain. Flippy quickly ran over to where the source was and gasped to see Cy and Scarr both tied up and they were both badly beaten up.

But what really surprised Flippy were the guards surrounding them. They were the tiger genral's guards and they turned to look at him."Heh, well isn't that nice! He decided to show up to save his friends!" One of the guards sneered and jabbed Cy in the neck with a spear. Cy coughed weakly and blood dripped out of his now open wound. "Looks like we won't have to hiunt for him after all!" another one sneered.

Cy looked at Flippy and then at Scarr."I don't care about him, but could you at least save me?" He asked weakly before coughing up blood. Flippyt crackled his knuckles and faced the gurds."Your all going down.." He growled and took out his bowie knife.

**Pretty intense chapter, no? Anyway, in the next chapter Scarr will die, but what will happen to Flippy and Cy?**

**Read to find out.**


	11. The demise of Scarr

**tHANK YOU FOR REVIEWING EVERYONE! So in this chapter, Scarr will die, good for Flippy, bad for Scarr...**

**Woot! Anyway, I do not own HTF only my OCs.**

**Chapter Eleven The demise of Scarr**

**

* * *

**

Flippy faced the guards with his paws clenched and his bowie knife out and ready. _Let me take care of this! _Evil hissed in his head, but Flippy shook his head angirly."No. You've done enough." He said, his voice laced with anger. The guards were wearing their usual blue uniform that was buttoned up.

One of the guards grinned at Flippy and made a weird gesture with his paw, and all of the guards whipped out their guns in a sycronized fashion. "Heheheh..Rule number one: never bring a knife to a gun fight." The lead guard sneered which caused another guard to speak."Not too smart, are you?" He hit Scarr in the face with the butt of his gun, causing a new wound to open.

"Now eiether come with us quietly or they'll die." The leading guard snarled and Flippy glared at stood there with his expression turning from calm to downright furious. "No! I refuse!" He yelled at them and they all raised their guns."Okay,then. we do this the hard way....Fire!" A spray of bullets was about to hit Flippy, but he quickly rolled to one side and quickly and steathily snuck up behind one of the guards.

"Hey, where'd he go?" Flippy grinned and snatched the rifle out of his paws and the guard turned around."Huh? What the he-" Flippy hit him in the stomach again and again, causing the guard to crmple to the ground.

"You idiot! We're supposed to bring him to Shira-Kann alive!" "But you just said-" "Never mind what I said! Just get him!" One of the guards was having a argument with another one and they didn't notice Flippy sneaking up from behind and he bashed them over the head with the rifle, knocking them out.

"All right, whos next?" He growled at the remaining guards who looked fearfully at each other and then ran away. Flippy put down the rifle and untied Cy and Scarr. Cy shook himself off and scratched at his face."Than you for saving me, Flippy." He muttered gratefully."I would have been dead if it weren't for you..."

Meanwhile Scarr was furious."You only knocked them out?!" He spat at Flippy, his eye twitching."I could have done better! A true soldier would have killed them not just knock them out like a coward!"

Flippy glared hatefully at him and put his bowie knife away."I'm not heartless! I knocked them out because I didn't want to kill them!" He yelled at the wolf."And isn't it enough that I save your life!?"

"Binky or Chip could have done better." Scarr muttered and Cy's ears twitched angirly."They are gone and you still hang onto them? Really, Scarr! Those asswipes couldn't fight their way out of a cereal box. And you should thank Flippy for saving both of our lives and stop acting like a ungrateful bastard!" He snapped at Scarr whos lip curled into a sneer.

"Why the hell should I thank him?" He growled, pointing at Flippy in disgust."Hes done nothing but bring trouble to my camp ever since hes arrived. And he'll never ever impress me, no matter how hard he tries."

That was the last straw for the green bear. Flippy picked up the rifle again and pointed it at Scarr who stared at him in shock."You know what? Maybe I should have let you die!" Flippy screamed and Scarr backed away."What are you doing?!" He roared and swiped at Flippy."Put that gun down or you'll kill yourself which would actually be a blessing!" He opened his mouth and laughed cruely.

Flippy's eye twitched and he pulled the trigger, shooting bullets right into Scarr's open mouth, blowing his head clean off. Blood and brain matter flew everywhere as Scarr's decapitated body fell to the ground.

Cy slowly looked at Flippy who was breathing hard and threw the gun down, stepping on it until it was just splinters. "Well, Cy.." He muttered."You got your wish. You can be the new general."

The cat nodded, still staring in shock at what Flippy had just done. "I'm going to head back to the village to get cleaned up-" He started to say when a spray of bullets hit the ground in front of Flippy, spraying up sand. "Cy, run!" Flippy screamed."I'll take care of this!"

Cy started to run away, but then turned back to Flippy."Eiether your really brave or really stupid, Flippy." He muttered."But bravery comes at a price sometimes..." And with that, he ran off back towards Rac-h-u to get help.

All of a sudden, Flippy felt a tiny dart hit him in the back of the neck. He slowly looked down and suddenly felt very dizzy and light headed."W-whats going...on?" He muttered."Feeling...sleeply.." The whole jungle was spinning and rocking until Flippy couldn't take it anymore.

He crumpled to the ground with Cy's words ringing in his head.

"....But bravery comes at a price sometimes..."

**Pretty intense chapter, no? The next few chapters are going to be VERY depressing so I thought I should warn you.**

**Please review.**


	12. POW

**Hey everyone! Heres the next chapter of my Flippy war story! Please enjoy! **

**Warning: This chapter has scenes of torture and violence so please turn back now if you have a weak stomach.**

**Yar har...**

**Chapter Twelve POW**

* * *

Flippy was consiously aware that he was being dragged on the ground and he could faintly heard voices talking from the back of his mind."So..this is the one he wanted?" A voice asked and Flippy felt iron clamps close around his wrists. He didn't really know what was going on, but he knew that it was something bad. But what was going on?

"Yeah.." the other voice replied."We don't even know who this guy is. Our orders were to capture him and bring him back alive." Flippy felt a strong boot kick him in the head and the other voice laughed."I don't think hes going to survive in the place that hes going.."

"Hes going to be in a world of hurt when he wakes up, thats for sure.." That was the last thing Flippy heard before he slipped off into unconsiousness once more...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flippy groggily opened his eyes and coughed weakly, looking around at his surroundings. There was a giant steel metal cage with broken bars and near that there was a disgusting sight of dried blood on the walls. Flippy's eyes widened in horror as he now knew where he was.

"I...I can't be back here.." He whispered then looked at the wall near the door and almost puked. There were the remains of a green bear implaed on the wall with two metal bars sticking throught the carnage.

The bear's teeth were locked in a ferocious snarl, blood and saliva dripping out of his mouth. It was his father."Oh God.." Flippy tried to cover his mouth with his paw, but his wrists were bound to a giant steel table as well as his back paws.

"You BASTARDS! Let me out of here!" He screamed and thrashed around as the door opened and the Tiger General came in with ttwo of his guards.". Look whos awake." He sneered at Flippy."It took a lot of tries, but we finally got you." Flippy clenched his fist and his eyes flickered into a evil green color. He needed Evil to take over more than ever. "You think your going to flip out now? I don't think so.." Shira -Kann pushed a button a large shock of electricity bolted through Flippy's body, making him scream in pain.

Flippy lay there, his body smoking and twitching as Shira-Kann grinned."What..what did you do?" He gasped in pain.

"I had a doctor put a chip in your body that reacts to emotion. So whenever you try to flip out, you get electricuted." The general explained, twirling the box in his paw."Useful,no?"

Flippy moaned in pain and shut his eyes, coughing weakly. This was a dream, this had to be...

_Make that a nightmare..._Evil spoke in his head. _I can't flip out? Thats bullshit! If I EVER escape, I'm gonna tear that kitty limb from limb!_

"W-we can't escape." Flippy muttered painfully."We're stuck here.." The Tiger General suddenly turned to his guards."Get me the bucket!" They nodded and walked out of the door, leaving the general and Flippy alone.

"What do you want with me?" Flippy spoke in painful breaths as the general touched a burn on his body, making the green bear wince."To make you suffer." He simply said as the gurds came back with a bucket filled with something horribly probaly.

Flippy was released and was forced to kneel down on his knees and he looked into the bucket to see clear blue water. "Maybe they are giving me a drink." He said to himself and Evil sounded nervous. _I wouldn't be too sure..._

The guard grabbed Flippy's head and pushed his face roughly into the bucket. Suddenly he felt tiny nips at his face as his fur opened up, the water turning red with his blood. He screamed in pain and so did Evil. He saw parianas swimming in the water, their hideous mouths open with bits of his fleah on their teeth.

Just as another demonic fish was about to bit his eyes, his head was yanked roughly out of the water and slammed onto the cold floor. Flippy felt tears come to his eyes and the general slapped him across the face."Look at you!" He mocked."Crying like a little pussy! What kind of soldier are you?"

Flippy's face stung and blood dripped from the open wounds on his face as he was dragged back to the table and was once again chained to the table. He didn't answer because he knew that if he did, he might get tortured even more. The general had left with his guards and the door had shut and locked itself.

Evil had fainted from the pain and Flippy was panting weakly for breath as he struggled to remain concious."I have to get out of here." He pulled at the iron clamps , but to no avail. Flippy slowly felt himself fading away into sleep and suddenly heard his mother's voice.

_"Flippy." _She appeared before him with her black hair tied up in her usual ponytail. She was hovering in front of him._"_M-mom?" He choked out, tears comming to his eyes."Is that you?"

"_Yes it is me. Please, you mustn't give up. I feel so sorry that your going through this and I wish that I could be with you. But the only thing I can tell you is to give, but never give up, no matter what happens.. _Then she started to fade."No wait, mom!" He cried out franticly."Don't go!"

_"Good bye, my son.." _She whispered as a tear fell from her eye and she faded away. Flippy slowly feel asleep, somewhat soothed by his mother's pressence.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, Flippy was woken up and he was releashed by the general who was holding a long black whip."Stand up and face me!" He ordered and Flippy faced him on wobbly legs. The general slashed the whip across Flippy's back and a white hot pain seared throughout his body, bringing tears to his eyes.

But Flippy didn't cry. He wouldn't show fear or that it hurt him."Prove to me that you are the soldier that everyone says you are!" The general shouted slashing at Flippy's back again and that brought Flippy to his kness."Oh God, help." Flippy moaned, tears running down his face. He wanted the pain to stop.

"God can't help you now!" the general laughed cruely, slashing the bear's back, sending spots of blood on the floor. Flippy crumpled to the ground, breathing heavily. He was so weak, he could barely move.

The general stood over him and looking mockingly down at his bruised and battered body."And so falls the flipped out soldier. Pitiful." He spat on Flippy's body in disgust and turned to the guards."Move him over to the corner." They picked up Flippy and carried him over to a corner where a pile of newspaper had been set down.

They dumped him on the paper and Flippy coughed, spitting out blood and vomit. The general glared at him and once again left the room, leaving Flippy laying there, barely alive.

Flippy coughed weakly and managed to sit up."E-Evil?" He wheezed softly. _Y-Ye-s? _Evil sounded in as much pain as he did."I have t-t-t-to escape."

_Escape? Liberation is a illusion! _Evil laughed harshly._ We can't escape!_

"No, but we can try." Flippy said softly and crumpled to the floor again, crying himself to sleep. He knew that it was futile to escape, he would be dead before dawn.

**Oh my god..typing up that chapter brought tears to my eyes. It was very emotional to write and I'm sorry if anyone was disturbed by it. Anyway, please review and leave a sentence on how you liked this chhapter.**


	13. Rescue

**Welcome back to another exciting chapter of Soldier of misfortune. Don't worry, Flippy won't die. It wouldn't be much a story if he did, now would it? So please enjoy....**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Happy Tree Friends. Only my OCs.**

**Chapter Thirteen Rescue**

* * *

Mouse Ka-Boom woke and rubbed his head. "What happened?" He muttered and stood up and suddenly remembered Flippy flipping out, everyone screaming, and then Flippy's evil side had knocked him out. He took a few steps and looked around to see Sneaky starting to wake up."Wheres Flippy?" He asked the mouse who shrugged."Thats what I'm wondering.." Then a terrible thought struck him. What if Flippy had been captured? He didn't ask Sneaky this because that would make him freak out.

"Hey, guys!" said a famillar cheerful voice and Mouse walked over to them follwed by Cy, looking irratated."What did I miss?" Sneaky and Ka-Boom exchanged incredulous glances. Was Mouse dense or was he just using his cheerfulness as a cover up to hide the fact that he was scared about what happened?

"We're looking for Flippy." Sneaky said worriedly."Do you know where he is?" Cy's one visable eye widened and he trembled all of a sudden, looking terrified."The last I saw of Flippy.." He gulped and struggled to take continue."H-he was being shot at.."

Mouse Ka-Boom covered his mouth and took a step back in horror. So Flippy...was dead? Mouse laughed nervousy at their shocked expressions."Come on, guys. Don't be so quick to jump to conclusions. He might still be alive..."

"Well,what are we waiting for?" Sneaky said frantically."Lets go!" Mouse Ka-Boom nodded and then turned to Cy."If you would be so kind to show us where Flippy was the last time you saw him."

Cy turned and started walking."Follow me." They started following him and Sneaky asked timidly,"Umm...what happened to Scarr?" Cy turned to stare at him and everyone else."Hes in hell now." He said quietly."So I'm the new general." And with that, he walked off again, with Mouse following behind him like a obidient puppy.

Sneaky blinked and Mouse Ka-Boom started walking quickly after the two cats and Sneaky followed behind him.

"It was here." Cy guestured to the unconcious guards with broken guns and Sneaky stepped in something that felt mushy."Ugh! What is that?" He looked down and nearly puked at the sight of a bloody corspe with its head blown off.

"That would be Scarr." Cy said, unfazed by the sight of Scarr's decapitated body. Sneaky wiped his foot on the ground and glanced at the cat."Doesn't it bother you?"

Cy shook his head."When you are at war, you get used to seeing people dying left and right. And I'm glad Scarr is dead.."

Sneaky covered his mouth."Thats a horrible thing to say!" Cy glared at him."He treated all of you guys like shit. Would you have wanted a general who treated you unfairly or would you have wanted me?"

"Well..." Sneaky took a deep breath."I would want you, I guess.."

"Hey, guys!" Mouse said excitedly."Over here!" They all went over to him and glanced down at what he was looking at which was a long red trail of blood. Cy dipped his paw in it and sniffed."Still freash. So.." He turned to everyone."That blood trail could lead us to where Flippy is.."

"Or it could lead us to get killed." Sneaky muttered and Mouse Ka-Boom sighed."Always the negative one..We'll never know until we try.."

So the four of them started following the trail with Sneaky gagging in disgust.

* * *

Flippy's eyes fluttered and he slowly opened his eyes to see that it morning."I'm..not dead?" He stared at the celing."I can't believe it.." His wounds still hurt, but it was a dull pain now in his cheast and on his face."I can't flip out because of that goddamn chip." He moved his blood stained paw down to his hip, trying to see if he could feel the chip which he soon felt. A small pieace of metal was inside of his hip.

"Great now how am I going to get it out?" He muttered to himself and Evil spoke in his mind. _Surgery would be my guess..Or you could rip it out..._

"Thats a.." Flippy was about to say"terrible idea." when he realized that he wouldn't be in as much pain as he would if he was getting whipped or electracuted."Well..its worth a try.." He muttered and Evil sighed. _Your insane..._

"Insanity is the best bet for right now." Flippy replied and tried to stand up, but he gasped in pain and laid back down."I can't move...too much pain.." He clenched his teeth and the door opened as the general came in."How our little captive doing today?" He asked mockingly."How about something to eat? Drink? Or just a little bit of pain?" He leaned down and slapped Flippy across the face."Cry! Scream! Do anything!" He roared, spraying Flippy with spit.

But Flippy kept silent. He glared defiantly at Shira-Kann and clenched his paw in anger."Your giving me the silent treatment, eh? I know what will make you scream!" the general said with a twisted smile.

Flippy watched in horror as the general started to take his pants off."Oh God.." He whispered."I'm gonna get raped.." Just then the door was blasted open and smoke illed the room as four figures burst into the room.

When the smoke cleared, Flippy almost cried in joy. Sneaky, Ka-Boom, and the two cats were all holding guns. "Attack!" Cy yelled and leapt at the general,fangs bared. Sneaky and Ka-Boom opened fire and Mouse joined in. Flippy's vision blurred and he slowly slipped off into unconciousness....

Mouse was being cornered by four guards who were looking at him in disgust."Your a shrimp!" one of them sneered and Mouse glared at him."Don't judge me by size!" He threw a needle at the guard and it struck him in between the eyes, causing his face and body to swell up like a balloon. Festering sores appeared all over his body as he gagged, then fell to the ground, dead. "Anyone else?" Mouse said cheerfully and the guards screamed and ran off with the kitten chasing them. "Aw, c'mon! You guys are wimps!"

The general slammed Cy into the wall and punched him in the face."You think you can rescue him?" He snarled, guesturing at Flippy's body."You can't rescue him because your weak!" He punched Cy's face again and the metal plate over his eye cracked and crumpled away, exposing a angry and bloodshot eye.

"Weakness is only a opinion!" the orange cat hissed and his messed up eye began glowing, shooting a powerful laser out of it, blasting the general flat on his back. Cy quickly and carefully picked up Flippy's body and set him on his back.

"Fire in the hole!" Mouse Ka-Boom yelled as he set down a bomb, lighting the fuse. "Lets get out of here!" Sneaky yelled and they all started running. The general roared and his guards ran after them, cursing and yelling."Don't let them escape!"

The bomb exploded as smoke billowed out of the open door and out into the jungle."Is everyone okay?" Cy asked and everyone nodded."All right.." He wiped some sweat off his face."We need to take care of Flippy. Hes in cirtical condition...."

"And if we don't do something..." Sneaky said shakily."He'll die.."

The four animals ran as fast as they could away from the ruined base as they could and soon arrived at a derserted area where they could help Flippy get better. Cy laid Flippy down and Sneaky bit his lip nervously."Is Flippy going to be okay?"

"We'll just have to wait and see, Sneaky." Cy said softly and Mouse opened his medicene bag."We'll just have to see..."

**There was a action packed chapter! Just a reminder, the next few chapters are going to be VERY depressing.**

**Just thought I should let you know.**

**Review.**


	14. Death and canabilism

**Hello , my oddball friends! Welcome to another chapter! This is where the depression starts....**

**Chapter Fourteen Death and cannibalism**

* * *

Flippy slowly opened his eyes and tried to stand up, but a searing pain stabbed through his waist and he was forced to lie back down."Hey, hes awake!" cried a happy voice and Sneaky came over with Cy and Mouse Ka-Boom. The bear gently touched his cheast and winced in pain."W-what happened?" He asked weakly and Mouse came over."Well..you got captured and then we rescued you.." Flippy's eyes widened abd he sat up, ignoring the pain."The General!' He asked."Is he dead?!"

Sneaky and Ka-Boom exchanged glances."Yeah, theres no way he or any of his guards could have survived that explsion.." Mouse said qiuetly and held up a needle and thread."You hve burns that need to be taken care of. In other words, you have to have stiches.."

Flippy sat against a tree as the kitten stiched his wounds closed."So how do you feel?" Sneaky asked and then flushed."Oh right...thats a stupid question....Sorry.." Flippy chuckled and smiled at him."Its fine.."

"And I'm done." Mouse carefully cut the end of the last stich off with a pair of scissors and then held up a mirror for Flippy. There were stiches on his cheeks and his forehead and he groaned."I look like something out of one of those horror movies." He remarked and Mouse Ka-Boom grinned."Well, at least your better.."

Mouse put the supplies away then glanced at Flippy."Anywhere else that I can help you with?" Flippy heasitated then felt the chip inside of his hip, remembering how badly he was electricuted."Yeah. I have something that needs to be taken out." He pointed to the buldge and Mouse's eyes widened."What is it? I've never seen anything like it before.."

"That because its the only prototype of its kind.." Cy answered and gently touched Flippy's hip."Its called a Emotional Electromagnetic Chip or E.E.C. for a nasty little chip that responses to agressive or hostile emotions...."

"...And it eletricutes you whenever you start to feel hostile or violent.." Flippy muttered."The general put it in me to stop me from flipping out.." Sneaky bit his lip nervously."Isn't there anything we can do to get it out?"

Cy nodded,"Theres only one way to get it out: surgery." Flippy gulped."But people die in surgery all the time!" He protested."I could die!" Mouse patted his on the back."Don't worry, Flip!" He said reassuringly."I'm a doctor. Trust me."

Flippy groaned."I sure hope I can.." Cy paused and help up a knife."Oh yeah...and I foorgot to mention that the chip is highly unstable and will explode if we don't get it out..." Flippy suddenly felt lighthead."H-how will you get it out if its unstable?" He stammered and the two cats exchanged glances."Very carefully.."

"Now, I don't have anything to knock out you out with so we're going to have to do it while your conscious." Mouse said as Cy handed him a scapel."Okay..are we ready?"

"Wait.." Flippy stammered."I didn't agree to-arrrrrrgggghhh!!!!!" Mouse made a tiny cut in his hip and started feeling around inside of him."Do you know how creepy this is?" Sneaky whispered and Mouse Ka-Boom shushed him."Shhh...I'm watching.."

Mouse touched the buldge and Flippy's stomach did a u-turn and he felt naucious."I'm going to die.." He moaned and Mouse looked at Cy."Tweezers!" Cy handed him a pair of silver tweezers which he carefully inserted around the chip and gently pulled it out."There it is.." He held it up to everyone, then threw it into the sky where there was a huge explosion.

"Okay, now to sew you back up.." Mouse muttered then put some disinfectant on Flippy's wound then closed him up with a stich. Cy put on a banadage and Sneaky and Ka-Boom cheered. Mouse wiped his face and stood up."There." Cy slowly looked at the distant forest and hoisted him gently onto his back."Lets get moving again.."

Flippy managed to hang onto Cy's neck as the group went off once more into the deeper and more dangerous parts of the jungle.

Over the next few days, Flippy recovered and was walking once wounds had healed and, but he still had scars on his face. They had stopped to rest and Flippy noticed that the metal plating around Cy's right eye was gone, exposing a bloodred eye."How did that happen?" He asked him and the cat gently touched his face, wincing at the area where the fur had melted off."I lsot it in a fight with Shira Kann.." He explained and motioned for everyone to sit around him.

"It all started when-" Cy began, but just then the bushes rustled and he grew silent and alert."What was that?" He whispered and Sneaky whimpered. Cy loaded his rifle and pointed it at the bushes. Everything was silent and Cy relaxed a little bit, lowering his rifle."I think it was just the-"

Suddenly a well aimed knife flew out of nowhere and struck him in the cheast. Cy fell to his knees as blood pooled out of his mouth."Cy!" Mouse yelled and started to run to his brother's side, but Flippy held him back. A figure stepped out of the bushes and Flippy gasped. It was that same yellow dog that had tried to kill him on the first mission that he went on.

"Heh. Looks like I got him." He sneered and kicked Cy who glared at him out of dimming eyes."You..will..not...beat..me..." He spoke, teeth clenched in pain as he tried to removed the deeply imbedded knife.

The dog kicked him hard in the stomach and Cy fell to over, groaning in pain. It hurt Flippy to see him in so much pain and he stepped forward, eyes narrowed."Well,well,well.." The dog sneered at him."Look who it is. The little pussy who couldn't kill me on his first mission..are you still t-'" Flippy had heard enough and brought out his bowie knife, slashing at the dog's throat. The canine let out a strangled gurgling noise and slowly fell to the ground.

"Cy!" Mouse ran over to his brother."Cy! Don't worry, we''ll get you medical attention and everything will be fine!" He said and as tears ran down his face. Cy looked up at him as blood leaked out of his mouth."No, Mouse." He rasped weakly."This was the way it was ment to be.."

"Thats bullshit!" Flippy yelled and started tearing up."Y-you can't die..."

Cy coughed and gently held Mouse's paw."You can't help me....Flippy, take care of everyone...your the new general.." Flippy's eyes widened."G-eneral..? Cy, I can't..."

Then with Cy's last burst of streangth, he managed to lift his head up ane whisper into Flippy's ear,"I am proud to have known you, Flippy.I hope you can make it out alive.." Then he closed his eyes for the last time and his breathing ceased.

Mouse held Cy's body and sobbed into his fur and Flippy took off his beret and held it to his cheast.

Mouse refused to part wirh Cy's body. They all had been traveling for days and had used up all of the food rations. "Oh, I'm so hungry." Sneaky moaned and slumped against a tree in exsaustion."Well, what do you want me to do about it?" Mouse Ka-Boom snapped at him and Mouse was off in a corner, crying about Cy.

Flippy was looking at his paws and his stomach growled loudly."God, I'm hungry.." _Well, why don't you eat your arm? _Evil asked and Flippy raised a eyebrow then laughed."Your joking, right?"

_No, I'm serious! _Evil hissed._If you don't eat something, we'll die! _The smile dropped off of Flippy's face and he sighed._ Or you could eat your old general...._

"Huh? What do y-" Flippy then realized what he was talking about. The idea of eatting Cy replused him and he made a face."Eat Cy? No, thats disgusting!"

_Its the only way! Its eiether do or die!_

Flippy walked over to Cy's body and sat down, staring at it. It wasn't decomposing yet and it still looked freash...Then again, Flippy was hungry and he would eat anything at this momment...

Ugh! No! That was wrong! What am I thinking!? He scolded himself and his paws started trembling."I-I can't do it.." He said said shakily and Evil was silent.

_Then I'll do it..._

Flippy shook his head quickly and buried his head in his paws."No..wait..." Then he shuddered as Evil took over...

Mouse heard strange noises comming from upahead and he started walking back. When he got near enough to see what was going on, he nearly puked. Flippy was tearing out chunks of Cy's body and was shoveling them into his mouth with a sadistic glee."Flippy! How dare you!" He yelled and the bear turned around to face him, evil green eyes gleaming.

"Flippy's not here right now.." He hissed and grinned, exposing bloodstained teeth."I'm in control!"

Cy backed away in horror."Who are you?" Mouse Ka-Boom came flying out of nowhere and splashed Flippy with some water, snapping him back to his senses."Oh no.." Flippy moaned and he looked at his paws in disgust."Did I just-?" Then he looked at Mouse's horrorstruck face. He got up and started walking towards the kitten.

"I-I can explain..."

"Don't touch me!" Mouse yelled and turned away. Flippy felt his stomach rumble and he felt it comming back up."Oh, shit.." He moaned and ran into some bushes, throwing up and relieving himself of Cy's fleash.

**Disturbing chapter, no? **

**Nothing left to say except...**

**review.**


	15. We fall,we rise

**Hey guys...I have 93 reviews so far and I would like to thank Ferretsrule700 for making a scene from Soldier of Misfortune. I love it! Thank you! And to all of the people who reviewd, you guys are the best! This chapter is very emotional....you have been warned...**

**Chapter Fifteen We fall, we rise**

* * *

He didn't know which was worse, being stuck in this hell or the fact that his friends didn't trust him. He would give anything to make things right again and to get himself and everyone out of here safely. But once he made it out here, we're would he go? One thing was for sure, anywhere was better than here....

Flippy sheilded his face from the scorching heat and leaned against a tree. Mouse wouldn't speak to him ever since what happened. Flippy had tried to tell him what really happened, but his words fell on deaf ears.

As for Sneaky and Mouse Ka-Boom, they just stayed their distance. Sneaky was now terrified of him and wouldn't run and hide even if Flippy just looked at him. Mouse Ka-Boom would sing a sad song in French and stare up at the sky. Even when Flippy had tried to talk to him, he would shake his head and keep silent.

Tears came to the bear's eyes as he remembered Mouse's shocked expression when he had finished eatting Cy's corpse. No, not him...Evil. It was all his fault and nothing would ever Mouse and his two other commrades forgive him.

_Good morning day _

_sorry I'm not there_

_With all my favorite friends have vanished in the air_

Flippy sunk to his knees and covered his face. He felt empty inside...he had gone hours without anyone talking to him....He felt like taking out his knife and ending it right then and there...

_Its hard to fly when you can't even run_

_Once I had the world_

_now I've got no one_

Evil spoke in his mind.

_Hows life for you now? Bet it sucks, Mouse thinks that you ate his dear brother's corspe out of starvation when it was really me! _He laughed sinisterly. _And the best thing about it is, no one believes you!_

Flippy grabbed the knife and held it over his cheast."I'm going to kill myself and end it all.." He growled and Evil laughed. _Your a fool! If you kill yourself, that means that I die too!_

"Thats my plan..." Flippy muttered and was about to thrust the knife into his heart when Mouse yelled,"FLIPPY?!" He turned and saw the kitten staring at him with wide eyes."W-what are you doing?!"

"I'm going to kill myself, Mouse." His paws trembled as he held the knife."I'm sorry for causing you so much pain I have let you down.." He said softly. Mouse shook his head, tears spilling out of his eyes."N-no, I won't let you do this.."

Flippy still held the knife over his cheast and suddenly felt a tiny paw on his arm. He looked down and saw Mouse crying. He was crying so hard that he could barely see Flippy through his tears."I-if you kill yourself.." He sobbed."W-who will take care of me and your other friends?"

That stopped Flippy and he put his knife back. He gently picked up Mouse who buried his face in his cheast, staining his jacket with his tears."I'm sorry.." He whispered and rocked the kitten back and forth."Your right..if I commited suicide, you guys would probaly end up dying out here.." Mouse sniffed and wiped away his tears."I-I'm sorry for not talking to you all of those hours..." He muttered and Flippy held him close to his cheast.

"Its okay. You had every right to be upset with me. I bet that you and Cy were very close..." Mouse nodded shakily."Yeah..we were. Even if he didn't show it, he still loved and cared about me. At least hes in a better place now..." His face crumpled and he burst into noisy sobs.

Flippy felt his own tears mix with Mouse's and he hugged him tightly."Shh..shh.." He gently soothed the crying kitten and Evil spoke in his head, sounding disgusted.

_Stop with the tears already! Real soldiers don't cry! Your making yourself weak when you cry!_

Inside Flippy's mind, Flippy hit his evil side over the head and knocked him out.

Mouse stopped crying and looked into Flippy's eyes."So your not going to kill yourself?" He asked hopefully and Flippy firmly shook his head."No, but what I will do is try to get us out of here.." He hugged him again and set him down."Oh, and Mouse?"

"Yes?" Flippy smiled tenderly down at him."I'll be your brother now.." Mouse gasped and hugged his leg."T-thank you.."

The two of them walked back to where Sneaky and Ka-Boom were and they both looked at him. Sneaky gasped and tried to run away, nut the tan mouse grabbed him by his tail."Stop running away!" He said angirly."I think Flippy and Mouse have made up.."

Flippy and Mouse looked at each other and smiled. Sneaky jumped up and down excitedly."Yay! Lets celebrate!" Flippy shook his head."No time. We have to keep moving."

Mouse Ka-Boom unfolded the map and told them that there was a hospital for soldiers not too far from where they were now. The hospital had also doubled as a mental instituion for soldiers who had who were emotionally scarred."That would help you a lot, Flippy." Sneaky had said without thinking and Mouse Ka-Boom had hit him over the head. The group had made up there mind that that was their destination and traveled onwards.

Flippy and Mouse were on much better terms now and everything was back to normal...or as normal as it could seem...

Mouse was on Flippy's shoulder and humming to himself while Sneaky and Ka-Boom were talking to each other. Flippy was keeping a careful lookout for any rouge soldier or sniper who might try to kill them.

So far there was no sign of a threat and Flippy started to relax.

That was when the first shot rang out.

**Cliffhanger! Don't you just hate those? Oh and those lyrics at the beginning were from "Drown" by Three Days Grace which I don't own. Review.**


	16. Sacrifice

**Heres yet another depressing chapter..get those tissues ready!**

**Enjoy...thank you,Kitten630 for helping me with ideas!**

**Chapter Sixteen Sacrifice**

* * *

The bullet flew by Flippy and lodged itself in a tree. He took a look at his attackers and saw that there were fiffteen or so of soldiers that all had their guns pointed at him. "We all can't take them on.." He muttered."That would be suicidal.." Mouse gulped and shivered."W-What do we do, Flip?" He asked nervously and Flippy kept staring at the soldiers."We're going to reteat..theres too many of them..."

He turned to Sneaky and Ka-Boom who were looking scared."Guys whatever you do, don't panic-" But it was too late. Sneaky was running and screaming and circles and the soldiers opened fire on them. Mouse Ka-Boom yelled,"Your making a mistake! We're not the ennemy!".but couldn't heard over the gunfire. Mouse jumped off of Flippy's shoulder and started running with Flippy right behind him.

He needed to get away as quick as possible...He did not want to end up dead....Just then Flippy heard a scream of pain and looked back to see that Sneaky had been shot in the leg and Mouse Ka-Boom was dragging him away, still yelling at the soldiers.

"Sneaky!" He yelled and ran out onto the battlefeild towards the two of them. One of the soldiers said something in Spainish that sounded like"_El Diablo!" _And they opened fire on Flippy, but he did his best to dodge them all.

Everything seemed to slow down as a stray bullet flew at Flippy's cheast and he looked down in shock. Just then, a small gray creature leapt up and got hit. With a tiny yell, it crashed into the ground and lay there, moaning.

Time seemed to speed up again as Flippy glanced at the creature and saw the famillar doctor's uniform and short gray fuzzy ears.

"No..it can't be.." He gasped in shock and ran over to where the form was. Sneaky had stopped moaning and Mouse Ka-Boom's eyes were wide in shock. The soldiers looked at each other and shrugged then walked back into the undergrowth.

Mouse coughed up blood, tears spilling out of his eyes and onto the ground. "F-Flippy?" He choked out in a raspy voice and Flippy knelt down and cradled him against his cheast."I'm fine. But we need to get you to a medical center!" He yelled and started to get up, but Mouse grabbed his paw and wheezed weakly.

"Flip, I'm not gonna make it.." He said in between gasps of pain."Its too much.." Flippy gently wiped some of the blood off of the kitten's cheek."Don't talk like that! You'll be fine!" He yelled. Mouse was probaly just delirious from the pain and would be fine once he got some proper attention.

"Like I said before, I'm a doctor. I know when people live or die." Mouse actually laughed at that and coughed up blood at the same time.

"Doctor or not, I won't let you die! You saved me loads of times before and now its my turn!" Flippy's voice cracked and he spoke in a treambling voice,"Please..let me help you.."

Mouse coughed again."Flip, listen, it doesn't matter.." He whispered and Flippy's shocked expression turned into anger.

"What?! Of course it fucking matters!" He screamed then spoke in a softer voice,"Your my-my-" Flippy couldn't even utter the word through his tears.

"Flippy. I know what you want to say." Mouse whispered softly."It only lasted a couple of hours and I enjoyed having you as my brother, honestly. But now I want to join Cy.." Mouse whispered through a voice thick with pain.

Sneaky burst into tears and so did Mouse Ka-Boom. Flippy winced as he remembered Cy's death and the tension it had caused."But-you can't die-you-" He sputtered out, more tears running down his face like a waterfall.

Mouse held up his paw, signaling him to stop."I know you don't want me to die, Flippy. But I'm not going to make it. I..I really want to be with Cy now.." Mouse was speaking more rapidly now and Flippy could tell that he was fading fast.

Mouse put his mouth near Flippy's ear and whispered with his one last breath,"I..I will always remember you, Flippy. Thank you for being my brother..." And with that, Mouse gave a tiny gasp and his eyes slowly shut.

"Mouse!? Mouse!?" Flippy shook his body and tried to wake him up, but nothing worked. Tears ran down his face as he broke down and sobbed.

"Oh, God, why?" He held Mouse's body close to him and felt a paw on his arm.

"Mouse is with Cy now, Flippy.." Mouse Ka-Boom said softly. Flippy smiled a slight smile and then felt suddenly light headed after all that happened.

He dropped Mouse's body and swayed unsteadly on his knees."Oh God," began Sneaky."I think hes gonna-"

Flippy fainted on the spot and fell to the ground with a smile on his face. At least Cy and Mouse were finally reunited with each other.

A couple hours later, he woke up and saw the hospital in the distance."Guys, we're almost there.." He said to himself, then looked around for Sneaky and Ka-Boom who were eatting some bread."Come on..we're almost there.." Mouse Ka-Boom muttered and they all trudged on deeper into the forest.

**Sniff..God, that was a depressing chapter..Tell me what you thought in your reviews.**


	17. Abandoned

**Its another chapter of Soldier of Misfortune and I wanted to point out that in the last chapter to Emeraldragg that Mouse was already dead it it was Mouse Ka-Boom who was speaking. Re-read the chapter and you'll see what I mean.**

**So enjoy chapter seventeen!**

**Chapter Seventeen Abandoned**

"Run!" Flippy yelled as the bullets blazed by him and his two commrades. Mouse Ka-Boom was carrying Sneaky due to his injured leg and Evil spoke in his head. _Let me take care of them for you! _

FLASHBACK

Flippy and his group traveled onwards into a a murky clearing where five shot suddenly rang out, shattering the silence."MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!" Flippy roared and Sneaky moaned into Mouse Ka-Boom's cheast in pain."Why are they shooting at us?" He called over to Flippy who shook his head."I don't know,but we can't take them all on! We have to keep moving!" A thousand soldiers all came out firing mercilessly at them.

END OF FLASHBACK

"What chance do we have of fighting them? W're hopelessly outnumbered!" Flippy screamed at him and Evil laughed. _Come on, let me take them on!!!!! I could save you and your worthless friends!!!!_

Flippy's eye twiched and turned a evil green color as his evil side took over."AHAHAHAAHA!" Evil laughed dementedly as he started slaughtering soldiers, making it as messy as possioble.

Mouse Ka-Boom was watching with terrified eyes as he ripped a soldier's neck off, blood spraying up in a gory fountain. Evil just laughed and laughed as he finished killing off the last soldier and stood in the pile of carnage.

Sneaky woke up just then and puked as he saw the bloody scene. Flippy shuddered and returned back to normal, staring in horror at the bloody mess."I did it again.." He whispered and turned towards his commrades to find that they were glaring at him.

"What?" He asked shakily and Ka-Boom spoke up."We're kind of tired of you flipping out all of the time and look how much pain its caused..." Sneaky nodded solemnly and took a shuddering breath."Its just well...we think that we're better off on our own..."

Flippy stared at them in shock and almost laughed. They were joking, right? They couldn't actually think of leaving him out here to die...could they? "Guys...your serious about this?" They both nodded and Flippy sputtered out."You've got to be kidding me..."

He turned and yelled at the sky,"You've got to be _fucking _kidding me!" Flippy turned around and looked at them pleadingly."Don't do this..I've flipped out before! Why do you decide now to abandon me?" He demanded and they sighed.

"We don't hate you,just your evil side. And we think in order to make it out of here,we need to separate.." Mouse Ka-Boom said softly and Sneaky winced in pain as he looked at Flippy's expression. Flippy shook his head in disbelief. No, this couldn't be happening...His own commrades...

"Look at it this way, if we split up, we can actually enjoy people's company without yoyu flipping out..." Sneaky said and Flippy glared at him."Sneaky,I-"

Mouse Ka-Boom cut him off."We've made up our mind. Good-bye, Flippy." And with that, the mouse left carrying the chemeleon and walked further into the undergroth., leaving a very shocked Flippy standing there.

_See? Your so called friends left you! _Evil said in his mind, sounding gleeful. _What do you plan to do now? _Flippy sighed and started walking again.

"I guess I'm going to travel alone..."

For days he walked, avoiding villages and going further into the jungle and ate what little food he could find. He couldn't believe that Cy and Mouse were dead and that Sneakuy and Ka-Boom had decided to abandion him like that...Well, they had every right to...after all,who would want to be around a killing machine?

One foggy morning, Flippy leaned against a tree and sighed, staring sadly up at the hazy sky. He started to wonder if life was worth living any more...his friends were dead....his father had betrayed him,,,,Sneaky and Ka-Boom had desserted him...

He thought about ending his life right then and there....killing himself would just be so easy. All he would have to was just-

The bushes rustled all of a sudden, snapping Flippy out of his thoughts. He quickly brought out his bowie knife poised at the ready,his eyes locked onto the bush...

Waiting and watching for whatever it was to come out...

"Whats in those bushes?" He asked himself and a cold laugh answered him and then a voice spoke."My,my...I never expected you to make it this far. I thought you might have gotten killed...Ah, well..then I guess I have the pleasure of killing you myself..." came the sinister voice and Flippy's grip tightened on the bowie knife.

No, it couldn't be...He knew that voice!"But your dead!" He sputtered and backed into the tree."Mouse said you died in the explosion..."

"You and your pathetic little friends thought you could kill me off that easily, didn't you? Well...I'm not dead! I'm alive and ready for my vengence.." Then the owner of the voice stepped calmly out of the bushes and Flippy almost dropped the knife in shock.

"Hello, Flippy." purred Shira-Kann, flicking his tail merrily in the air."Lovely day for revenge, isn't it?"

**Cliffhanger! Don't you just HATE those? Looks like Flippy is in for the fight of his life...**

**REVIEW!!!!! The next chapter wil be intense, so stay tuned!**


	18. The final showdown

**Enjoy! THIS IS THE18th CHAPTER! **

**Chapter Eighteen The final showdown**

* * *

The right side of the general's face was badly burned and looked very grotesque. The fur had completely been torn off, exposing the bright red flesh underneath. His monocl was cracked and his uniform was tattered and had bloodstains on it. Shira-Kann stared at Flippy, his lips curling into a triumphant smile.

"You thought you could escape me, didn't you? Thought you were safe from me. But I followed you. Yes, it took a long time, but I finally found you at last." He stepped towards Flippy who kept a firm grip on the bowie knife. Flippy growled and stepped away from the tiger who grinned."Aww,whats wrong? Too afraid to fight me?" He asked mockingly and ripped off his uniform, exposing a silver suit that had four nasty looking metal claws waving around in the air.

Flippy gasped in surprise and the general smirked."Yes, surprising, isn't it? After your friends destroyed my base, I had my underlings create me this suit so that now...." His eyes widened with a insane gleam."I am unstoppable!" The claws snapped together and Flippy got into a fighting stance, his heart pounding.

"This is the final showdown!" The general roared."This determines whether your brave or a coward! Eiether which you are, I WILL STILL KILL YOU!" He leapt at Flippy and the claws poised themselves in attack mode.

Flippy turned to run, but felt one of the claws grab his ankle and lift him into the air, then slam him violently into the ground, blood splattering everywhere. Flippy groaned and struggled to crawl away as he felt a boot on his back paw, pressing harder and hardwe and then...

A loud snap echoed through the forest and pain seared through his entire body, making Flippy scream in pain. Evil was screaming too and Shira Kann laughed cruely, looking down at him."Oh come now, this is nothing compared what you've had to go through." He raised his boot to break Flippy's other paw."Show some back bone!"

Flippy managed to roll away just in time and then lashed out and kicked Shira Kann straight in the jaw, blood flying from his mouth. The tiger growled and another claw came zooming at Flippy who was crawling away as fast as he could.

Another claw snaked forwards and coiled itself around Flippy's neck, cutting off his air supply. The green bear gasped and stabbed the knife into a arm, making the claw screech and releash him.

"GET HIM! I WANT HIS BLOOD TO STAIN MY CLOTHES! I WANT TO HAVE HIS SEVERED HEAD ON MY WALL!" Shira Kann roared and the four claws shot at Flippy who was too far away for them to reach. He was gasping in pain and nursing his wounds.

_That guys insane! _Evil spoke through his pain._ Look what he did to our body!_

"I know..: Flippy wheezed weakly and tried to stand up, but he collasped against the tree."There has to be some way that I can defeat him..."

_If you take out his main weapons, then he'll be defenseless! _Evil said and Flippy suddenly knew what to do.

Shira Kann walked through the jungle, laughing madly. He could just taste Flippy's blood and victory wasn't too far away. He stopped in a clearing with a bunch of trees and growled."You can't hide forever! Sooner or later, I'll fine you and you'll be mine!"

Suddenly a branch came out of nowhere and slammed into one of the claws, snapping it off where it fell to the ground, sparks flying from it."What the-" The general's head snapped back towards where the tree was and growled,"Come out here and fight,you little prick!"

It was quiet. Too quiet in fact. Where was that little coward? Maybe he had died from blood loss or-

WHAM!

A tree branch smacked into the general's cheast and he was sent flying into the air and then slamming violently into the ground. The force of the impact broke two more of the claws so now he only had one left. There was a groan from the bushes and Flippy limped out as best as he could on his good leg.

The general's eyes blazed in anger and he made a grab at Flippy's leg, but Flippy stepped on his claw and broke it. "You think using the enviorment around here will save you?" The general hissed at him and struggled to stand up only to have Flippy crush his foot into Shira Kann's cheast, forcing him to lie back down.

Flippy lifted the bowie knife and lowered it over the general's wrists."Go ahead!" the general sneered at him."Slit my wrists! You don't have the guts!" Flippy kept a firm grip on the bowie knife and spoke in a cold voice."Oh,I don't, do I?"

It happened so fast that the general didn't even have time to blink. There were two deep gashes of cuts on his arms and blood was flowing like a river down onto the ground. The tiger suddenly felt light headed and dizzy. He was losing too much blood.

Flippy leaned over Shira Kann so that they were eye to eye."Adios, motherfucker." He smiled coldly and walked away."Wait! Y-you can't just leave me here!" the general screamed and Flippy turned."Just watch me!" He spat out and continued walking.

Flippy was no longer the coward that everyone though he was. He had gotten a lot braver now and had gotten stronger.

He was a soldier now.

A soldier of misfortune.

**This story isn't over yet by the way. Theres going to be a total of 28 chapters.**

**Review and tell me what you think.**


	19. Keep moving on

**Heres another chapter. Enjoy. I don't own HTF. **

* * *

He limped painfully through the jjungle, groaning in pain at his injured leg. He could see the hospital off in the distance, feeling as if it was taunting him. It was so close, but yet so far away. Everytime he would get close, it would move away and he would glare hatefully at it and mutter curses underneath his breath.

Flippy suddenly crashed forward onto the ground and gasped in pain. Over the past few days, his leg had become infected and it was getting a lot harder to walk on. He moaned and stared weakly up at the sun, feeling lost and empty inside.

"Whats the point of living anymore?" He asked softly as the heat radiated down on him. Everything was gone. There was nothing left for him. His friends had desserted him, his two commarades were dead....

Tears stung at his eyes nd he felt himself slowly fading away as everything grew dark. He knew he was dying. He was proud of his efforts for surviving. It had been great while it lasted...He slowly shut his eyes and then woke up in a dark void of nothingness...

"Where am I?" He wondered and suddenly felt himself being shoved violently down and he stared up into the angry eyes of Evil."Your in your mind!" He hissed and struck Flippy hard across the face, leaving a red mark."Don't you DARE let yourself go! You made it this far!" He growled and Flippy just looked at him through dead eyes."I have nothing left..Whats the use of living anymore?"

Another slap stung his face and Flippy curled up into a ball, staring weakly up at Evil Flippy."Your a emo little shit, aren't you?" The evil bear snarled and leaned in close to Flippy."You let yourself go, that would mean that would mean you would lose EVERYTHING you worked for!" He screamed, spit flying in a surprised Flippy's face.

Was this really happening? Evil was actually encouraging him....."Do you want this?!" He shrieked at Flippy."Do you really want to let death get you?! Are you that pathetic that you would give up?" He had Flippy pinned to the ground in a instant, both pairs of eyes staring at each other. Flippy's looked weak and dead while Evil's looked pissed.

Flippy just sighed sadly and looked away."Its no use. I'm dying...." Evil growled and grabbed Flippy's arms."If you die, then I die! We are both the same no matter what you say!" He snarled and Flippy's eyes widened."If I die...then you die...?" He gulped and his eyes watered.

"Thats right. We both can't live without each other so you might as well keep going." Evil Flippy let Flippy up and he stood on shaky legs. "I-I-I won't g-g-give up." Flippy stammered and suddenly he was out in the hot sun again. He clenched his paw and started limping again towards the hospital that was still taunting him off in the distance.

It was near sunset as he walked forward and stumbled to the ground and his body cried out for sleep.

Flippy slumped against a tree, laughing quietly to himself as he feel asleep, his spirit rekindered.

He would make it.

And then he would be free.

**Evil only motivated Flippy to kerp his body alive since hes a part of him. One part cannot live without the other. I thought of puuting a little Flippy x Evil Flippy in, but I decided not to because I didn't want to make it too slashy sounding.**

**So anyway, review!**


	20. Free at last

**Thank you all for reviweing and I am thinking of doing a seque four years later when Flippy goes back to fight in another war. Anyway...enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTF. Mondo Media does. **

**This is a somgfic chapter by the way. I don't own Chevelle.**

* * *

Flippy's leg was hurting him more and more as he moved forward. He felt alone and empty inside even though Evil had given him hope. His whole body hurt and he coughed weakly. Tears ran down his face as he remembered everything tht had happened.

_To return to the cold, it isn't much fun...._

_To touch the trees no one has known..._

_Go rest your head...._

He stumbled slightly and his leg felt like it was on fire. Flippy looked down at it as blood streamed down his leg. He didn't have any supplies or any time to worry about it. He had to keep going.

_Cause you can't miss this_

He thought about everything that had happened: Eatting Cy's body, Mouse's death, Sneaky and Mouse Ka-Boom deserting him...A strangled sob escaped his throat and his shoulders shook as he sobbed silently.

_Poor boy_

_became a slave to use_

Flippy sniffed and continued walking towards the hospital which was still getting farther and farther away as he walked. Despair was eatting him alive and he had no hope left. He was miserable and hungry, and re-thinking about commiting suicide to end it all.

_Now despair moves in so close_

_Too many years_

_Free at last_

Flippy suddenly collasped against a tree and stared up at the sky which was turning dark and it was starting to drizzle. He felt like everything had happened a long time ago and he tried to forget, but memories just kept popping up in his mind. He shut his eyes and tried to think clearly, but his brain was clouded with memories...too many aweful memmories....

_He didn't know so learned to speak_

_He clears his throat_

_Cause you can't miss this_

He thought about how much of a asshole Scarr had been and about his father who was now rotting somewhere in the fiery depths of hell...

Flippy laid down on the ground and stared weakly up at the sky. He heard Evil telling him to get up, but Flippy just lay there and he started to slip off again.

He felt like dying....

_Poor boy became slave a use_

_Rebuild whats left of this child so weak_

Rain splattered on his face and he smiled weakly at it washed his body. He felt peaceful, like he was floating. So this was what dying felt like....

_Sorry_

Evil's voice grew louder as he pleaded and begged Flippy to stand up. Funny, Evil had never pleaded, let alone begged before...Flippy laughed softly and closed his eyes.

_Changes_

Flippy felt his body start to shut down and tears ran down his face and onto the ground, feeling somewhat happy. He was finally going to join Mouse and Cy in the afterlife...

_trample the plan_

_Death, stores, ictims, once more_

Evil's voice got angrier and angrier and Flippy heard a flash of thunder near his head.

_Keep on burning through the noose_

_Keep on burning through the noose_

He weakly sat up and crawled painfully towards a puddle of water.

_Keep on_

He drank thristliy from it and felt relieved at being able to finally drink water.

_Poor boy became_

_a slave_

_to use_

_Rebuild whats left from this child so weak_

Flippy flopped back down on the ground and stared at the sky as rain fell and thunder crashed.

_To return to the cold_

He slowly closed his eyes again and felt himself drifting away into the sweet stillness of death.

_It isn't much_

He heard a helicopter off in the distance and it grew closer and closer to where he was.

_But I'm free at last...._

**Flippy didn't die, so don't worry. The last line sys Free at last. I think it symbolizes that Flippy thinks he'll be free in death and in life, he thinks he's nothing.**

**Anyway, I don't own Chevelle or the lyrics to this song, To return.(Thats the title of this song).**

**Review or you'll make Flippy fell depressed.**


	21. safe or so he thinks

**Wow! I never knew this was that good! I got lots of feedback saying that this is a cool and depressing story. Anyway, here we go...onto the next chapter!**

**I would like to thank everyone for reviewing and to review my other stories, too.**

* * *

"Do you think he's okay?" He felt a cold weight on his cheast and he shuddered as he inhaled a little bit. "Well, from the looks of it, he just has a broken leg and a few sxratches. Nothing serious." replied another voice and Flippy wondered where he could be.

Flippy heard a faint beeping right by his ear and then..."I'm checking his heart monitor. All vital signs seem to be heathly and everything looks fine." reported the first voice and Flippy's eyes fluttered open. He saw that he was not in heaven, but in a hospital bed. That meant...he had made it. He was alive.

"He's awake!" Flippy saw two doctors looking down at him and he blinked slowly and swallowed. A bitter taste filled his mouth and he gagged and coughed a liitle bit."Sorry." One of the doctor said and picked up a clipboard."We had to put feeding tubes inside of your mouth, but we took them out a few days ago so you should be fine."

Flippy swallowed again and looked at the panther and the lynx. He seemed to have lost his voice and he couldn't speak. He cleared his throat and tried to speak, but all that came out was a rush of air. He licked his lips and spoke.

"So I'm not dead?" He rasped weakly and the panther shook his head."Nope. Your far from dead. You should feel lucky to be alive after being out there in the jungle. Scary stuff out there." The panther said and exchanged glances with the lynx."Leo, please get him something to drink. He must be thristy." Leo turned and filled a cup with water and then set it down in front of Flippy.

"My names Rodney. Whats yours?' The large cat asked as he sat down in front of Flippy."Flippy Benson." Flippy rasped weakly and tried to move his leg, only to feel that it was bandaged and was in a cast.

Flippy drank some water and instantly felt relived as it went down his throat."Well, Flippy. Is there anyone else that was in your unit?" The bear slowly shook his head and winced as he remembered all of those horrible things that had happened.

"No. The teams medic and one of the other soldiers died and then the other two abandoned me." Flippy said softly and he felt a lump form in his throat as he remembered Sneaky and Mouse-Ka boom.

"Abandoned you? Why would they do that?" Leo asked as he joined Rodney.

Flippy thought about the reason and sighed. They wouldn't believe them if he told them and he didn't want to tell Rodney or Leo about his other side because of he didn't know how they would react.

"I don't want to tak about it." Flippy said softy and they backed off."Okay, you don't have to. We were just curious." Rodney said and handed Flippy a box with a button on it."We need to go check on other patients now, but give us a call if you need anything." They two got up and exited the room, leaving Flippy lying there.

Flippy nodded and snuggled into the pillow and was glad that he was safe. Safe from war, safe from everything. His troubles were over.

But little did he know that they were just beginning....

**Evil will appear in the next chapter and will mess with Flippy's mind, eventually driving him into madness.**


	22. Straight into madness

**OH YEAH, I'M BACK! Sorry about the long wait. I kinda got re-obsessed with Pokemon and was thinking of new stories...Does anyone still like it? Just wondering...Please include wiether you do or not in your review and maybe you could help me think up a good story.**

**Okay enough with my rambling. I bet your all just DYING to know what happens next...**

**Well fear not because Flipped Out Soldier is back in action.**

* * *

Flippy was feeling a little better in a couple of days and his bruises and scars on his face and body had just about healed. He was confident that he would get better and everything would be fine.

Then came the nightmares.

Flippy would constantly be plauged with nightmares about being tortured and he could sometimes hear the gunshots and screams of pain from friends and ennimies alike. He would often wake up in a cold sweat and lie there, shivering and feeling terrified that the Tiger General would come back and kill him. Other times he would wake up screaming and it would take up to twelve or fiffteen doctors to hold him down while a needle was being pushed into his arm to sedate him.

It got so bad that Flippy would react violently and strike out and sometimes fatally injure one of the doctors.

One night, he woke up and limped into the bathroom and stared into the mirror and his haunted reflection stared back at him. He had just had one of his episodes again and had stabbed the doctor with his own needle. Flippy was still feeling woozy from the sedative and he put one paw out to steady himself. Evil thought to himself about Flippy's condition and smirked. That idiot could be easily swayed with the right reasoning...

Two green eyes peered out at him from within the mirror and Flippy nearly yelled out in shock and started shaking.

"W-who are y-you?" He choked out and the evil side slowly came into view and grinned at him.

_What? You don't remember me? I'm you! _Evil hissed and leaned in close to the other green bear. _Listen, those doctors aren't trying to help you! Their going to kill you!_

Flippy's eyes widened in horror and he stepped back."K-kill me?" He stammered."B-but why? They seem so nice..."

_Yeah, that's what they all say before they put you to sleep._ Evil whispered in his ear and Flippy shivered. _The doctors..well, their not really doctors. Their working for the Tiger General-or should I say-the late Tiger General. _Evil snickered to himself and Flippy's eyes narrowed. He remembered being tortured and nearly on the brink of death.

"What do I do?" Flippy asked quietly and Evil smirk grew wider._ Simple. You kill them. If you kill them, you'll be let out of here and then you'll be free! _

Flippy hesitated. "I don't know..."

_If you kill them, they'll join the Tiger General in hell...you would like that, wouldn't you?_

He remembered how the the General's underlings had done their work without complaint and had obyed the General without even questioning his orders. Hr remembered being tortured....

_Well? What's your answer? _Evil demanded and a bloodthirsty grin spread across Flippy's face.

"Let's get revenge." He whispered to himself as he unsheathed his bowie knife.

_Heheheh, good answer. Oh yeah, one more thing..._

Flippy's eyes clouded over and his eyes now had tints of green mixed in with black inside of them.

Then his mind spiraled downwards...

into madness.

**For those of you who didn't quite understand what was going on, let me explain. When a person turns insane, then they'll agree to anything and Flippy's mind was already corrupted from the war and add Evil's little persuasion in, and what do you get?**

**YOU GET MADNESS!**


	23. Corruption

**Heres another great chapter! Nothing really to say...**

* * *

The next morning, Flippy got up and changed into his army jacket and beret then walked out into the hall looking for a weapon. He soon saw a table on wheels near one of the doors. Flippy quickly walked over to it and saw a scapel lying harmlessly on the anthestic paper, its blade glinting in the light.

"This is used for surgery. But it could be used for something else, too." He whispered, a sick smile spreading across his face. All of a sudden, Flippy's ears twitched as he heard footsteps walking towards around the corner.

Flippy grabbed the scapel and held it behind his back as Rodney walked towards him."Good morning, Flippy." He smiled and Flippy slowly smiled back. This would be all too easy....taking care off his ennimies. He would kill them all....

"What are you doing out of bed?" The panther asked as Flippy streached, looking calm and peaceful.

But the peace wouldn't last. He would kill all of them and have his revenge.

"Oh, I was just going to get a drink of water." He lied and Rodney nodded."All right, but then you need to come back to bed. We need to give you some more medicene."

Flippy fiddled with the scapel anxiously and Rodney could've have sworn he saw a green glow in the bear's eyes.

"Hey, theres someone who I want you to meet. He's very important to me." Flippy said causually and grinned at the confused looking panther.

"And he'll meet you in hell..." The bear continued and Rodney backed away, his eyes wide with fear. What was going on? "Flippy, it's obvious your very sick and you n-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence because Flippy whipped out the scapel from behind his back and threw it where it imbedded itself in Rodney's eye and stabbed into his brain, killing him instantly.

Flippy grinned and pulled the blood soaked scapel out of the panther's eye."The only one that's sick is you." He whispered and proceeded to cut off the fur off the panther's face and grabbed his white lab coat.

He placed the skin over his face and put on the lab coat."Now let's go kill some more." He muttered and started walking, the scapel leaving blood spots on the floor as he swung it.

Meanwhile, Leo unaware of what had happened, was whistling a happy tune and was walking to give Flippy his medicene when he saw Leo walking by him."Hi." He said cheerfully and the panther turned to him."I'm going to take a coffe break."

"Okay, then." Leo said and started to walk away. when he stopped and scratched his head. Coffee break? They had never been allowed to take breaks....

"Wait, a minute...since when do we take cof-" Leo started to say, but stopped and stared at the body of Rodney with his face torn off and blood was everywhere. "B-but I just saw him..." He gasped in horror and quickly ran over to a table where a phone was laying. He quickly picked it up and was about to dial when he felt the phone cord wrap tightly around his neck.

The lynx twisted his head and gasped for breath as he was suddenly spun around and came face to face with "Rodney".

"Peakaboo..." the imposter whispered and slipped the skin off his face, exposing blood soaked green fur and black eyes with tints of green in them. Leo gasped and slowly blinked in confusion."F-Flippy...?" He asked and the bear smiled creepily at him.

"What did you d-" Leo started to ask as Flippy clamped a paw over his mouth and strangled him silently with the telephone cord. The lynx soon fell to the ground and Flippy cut the cord of the phone in half with his bowie knife.

He heard a gasp and saw two doctor's staring at him in shock. Flippy leapt at one of them and bit into his neck, tearing out the pig's throat as the swine fell to the ground, letting out a gurgling noise as he died.

Flippy slowly turned and grinned, exposing blood stained teeth. The doctor backed away and ran as fast as he could towards a glass case on the wall, hoping he could reach it in time. The dog felt himself being shoved violently into the floor and Flippy grabbed his arm and twisted it, making the canine yelp in pain.

Then he slit the man's throat and sprinted away towards the front doors of the hospital. Once he was outside, he opened up his messenger bag and yanked out a granade, pulling the pin out and tossing it at the building.

There was a explosion of fire as the hospital erupted into flames, killing all of those that were inside.

Flippy then wiped the blood off his face and started walking, not knowing where the road would lead him.

**In the next chapter, Flippy will be reunited with Sneaky and Mouse Ka-Boom, but something will go horribly wrong....**

**Don't you just love it when Flippy isn't flipped out and he kills on his own?**


	24. Accidental deaths

**I don't know how many reviews I have, but that doesn't matter. Thank you all for your positive reviews and feedback. Heres the next chapter.**

**In this chapter there will be two deaths, but don't worry, Flippy doesn't cause them.**

* * *

Flippy walked along the road, suddenly feeling confused. Those men that he had killed...they were on the Tiger General's side, weren't they? He shuddered at thought of killing iccocent people.

And he wasn't even flipped out. _Don't worry, you did...._Evil's voice spoke in head and Flippy's eyes widened in horror."I-I killed th-em?" Tears stung at his eyes and he wiped them away. He felt angry at himself for doing such a horrible thing...wait, it wasn't himself he should be angry at...it was....

"Evil!" Flippy snarled, tears forming in his eyes again."You lied to me! You said they were a part of the general's side!" His evil side laughed, clearly enjoying himself. _Well, I lied...._

_"_You...bastard!" Flippy spat and walked even faster."Those were good people who didn't do anything wrong and-"

_Well, theres no use in crying over it now. _Evil hissed and laughed._What's done is done._ Hatred surged through Flippy's entire being and he grabbed the bowie knife out of his pocket and held it againt his throat. _WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! _Evil Flippy screamed in his mind and Flippy was happy that he felt afraid.

"Ending our life. I cannot have you doing any more killing..." Flippy thought for a momment, but then withdrew the knife and held it to his shoulder."But if I were to kill us by slitting the throat, that would be too quick. I want you to suffer."

Flippy then plunged the bowie knife deep into his shoulder and heard Evil scream in agony. Flippy gritted his teeth in pain as warm hot blood dripped onto the ground.

"Flippy?" cried a famillar voice and he turned to see Sneaky and Mouse-Ka Boom with his usual bomb strapped to his mouse was smoking a cigarette and Flippy's eyes widened as he noticed that the bomb was leaking oil.

"We've decided that we were being selfish and we wanted to aplologize." began Sneaky, unaware of the danger of this situation. Flippy looked at Mouse-Ka Boom who didn't notice eiether.

"Guys, I forgive you. Look, you have to get away, RIGHT NOW!" Flippy yelled and they both looked at each other and then back at him."Why? What ez wrong?" Ka-Boom wanted to know and a loud clap of thunder sounded overhead all of a sudden, causing the mouse to drop the cigarette in shock.

"NO!" Flippy yelled just as Sneaky looked down at the bomb and screamed. Mouse-Ka Boom looked down at what was about to happen and gasped.

"Le, oh shi-"

The explosion ripped through the forest and Flippy dove for cover behind a faraway tree, gaggaing from the awful smell of smoke in the air. When he peeked out from the tree, he almost cried.

The trees around them were black and charred and Sneaky and Ka-Boom were barly reconizeable. Sneaky's eye had popped and Ka-Boom's ear was bent at a odd angle.

Flippy stared in despair at their bodies, then broke down and sobbed. His two friends really were gone...

And they weren't comming back....

He knew that he had to keep living even if others kept dying. It sounded cruel, but it was the truth....

Flippy yanked the knife out of his shoulder and patched his wound up, using bandages from Ka-Boom's backpack.

Then he walked along the road and walked onwards, looking for a town to stay in, to maybe get over this horrible nightmare.

**In the next chapter, Flippy will finally arrive in Happy Tree Town. If you didn't like Sneaky and Mouse Ka-Boom getting killed, then don't complain about it in your reviews.**


	25. Arrival of a most unsual town

**WOW! I have 180 reviews or something along those lines. Anyway, in this chapter, Flippy will finally arrive in Happy Tree Town and meet everyone as well as learn about the curse....by getting killed.**

**I plan to have this story done by Vetran's day. It seems to suit Flippy. Anyway, if I don't get it done, don't whine and complain.**

**Anyway, yeah...enjoy.**

**I love you all.**

* * *

Flippy finally saw a city off in the distance and sighed in relief. He needed to find a town to stay in. No, scratch that. To start a new life in. He had nothing now. No friends or family. Everyone he knew was gone...

"Time to start again." He muttered as he limped on his good leg towards the sidewalk and breathed in the smell of gasoline from passing cars and smiled to himself. It had been ages since he been in civilization and he was welcomming it back with open arms.

He saw a taxi go by and raised his thumb in the air then the long yellow vehicle rolled up beside him."Hiya, bud." a ferret stuck his head out of the driver's side."Need a lift?" Flippy nodded as the ferret eyed his blood stained military uniform nervously.

"Now don't you go and hurt me now." he laughed shakily as Flippy got in the passenger's side and put on his seatbelt."Don't worry. I'll just rough you up a little bit." the green bear replied and the ferret gasped. Was this guy serious? Would he really hurt him?

"I'm kidding." Flippy's serious face broke into a smile and the ferret relaxed and wiped his forehead and he grinned at him, revealing pearly white teeth.

"So, where's the closest town?" Flippy asked the ferret twiddled his thumbs and bit his lip."Well, there's a town just to the north of here. But it has..."

Flippy didn't let him finish."Okay! I just want to start a new life!" He said excitedly."I haven't been to civilization in ages!" The ferret still looked nervous and he smiled, though his smile looked pained.

"Why not go to a different town? This town h-" He started to say, but stopped when he saw a green tint in Flippy's black eyes."Take me there now." Flippy's voice had suddenly grown cold and the ferret quickly turned and the taxi sped off.

"So what's the town's name?" Flippy asked as they drove along, passing buildings and cars along with people who were shopping.

"Happy Tree Town."

"Strange name." What kind of name was that? Interesting choice for a town....

The taxi continued onwards until it reached a forest filled with thicks trees that seemed to streached forever. The taxi traveled across the gravel path until it stopped at a sign that said HAPPY TREE TOWN.

"Here we go." Flippy opened the door and stood observing the surroundings and the taxi sped off before he could even say thank you.

Flippy shrugged and walked past the sign and into the town where he saw a pink chipmunk and blue skunk having a tea party on the edge of the sidewalk. He started to walk towards them when all of a sudden, a cane jabbed itself in is chest and he coughed, spraying blood everywhere.

"What...what...the...hell..." He managed to choke out before he died.

-----------------------------------------------

"I don't think he's going to wake up." said a voice from faraway and it sounded like a male.

"Don't be stupid, Toothy. Everyone wakes up sooner or later." said another voice, this one higher pitched and sounded somewhat annoying.

"Maybe if we just hurt him...."

Two strong paws grabbed Flippy's arms and his eyes snapped open. He was back in the war! They were going to break his arms! And maybe do worse to him!

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" He screamed and struggled against the grasp of his captor."I'll do anything! Just don't kill me!"

The paws releashed him and Flippy lay on a bed and stared nervously up at the ceiling. His heart pounded as Toothy and a yellow rabbit wearing bunny slippers leaned over him."Calm down, man! We ain't gonna hurt you!" the rabbit said and the same chipmunk from earlier burst into the room, looking angry.

"What's going on here?" She demanded and the rabbit turned to her."He wasn't waking up so I suggested we poke him-"

"You said hurt him-"

"Shut up, Toothy. And then he started spazzing out!" the rabbit exclaimed, pulling at his ears."It was like he was back in a war or something."

"I was in a war!" snapped Flippy and slowly sat up, rubbing his head. The chipmunk glared at the bunny and gave him a hard slap across the face."You'd spazz out too if you were in a war!" She snapped as the rabbit rubbed his cheeck which had a pink circle on it.

The beaver sighed and walked over to Flippy."Sorry about your bad wake up. I'm Toothy by the way and that asshole wearing the slippers is Cuddles and the pink chipmunk is Giggles."

"I'm Flippy." He replied shortly and looked at the three of them, his mind practically screaming with questions. He had just died, hadn't he? What was going on?

"Why am I alive?" He asked and Giggles sat on the bed and explained to him about the curse. About dying one day and comming back to life the next. Over the next few days, Flippy watched as a bunch of animals died in horrible ways. He himself died a couple times, too. At first, it shocked him, but then he got used to it as time went on.

He brought a house and a thousand rewards and money were sent to his house and he kept a load of weapons in his garage.

Evil had been keeping silent the whole time and Flippy was thankful that he wasn't bringing up memories of war. Flippy still hadn't told anyone about him yet....

One day, Flippy was walking downtown and he saw a blur bear wearing very revealing clothes staring at him and he looked away, keeping his eyes to the ground.

He didn't want her to come near him....but she did and she suddenly wrapped her arms around his waist, looking into his eyes and smiled seductively.

"Hi there, big boy. I'm Leah. Wanna go back to my place?." She whispered, trailing her paw on his chest and Flippy stiffened up at her touch. She was making him feel uncomfortable and he clenched his fist.

He shoved her paw off him and gave her a cold look."No, I have better morals than that." Flippy turned and walked away, but soon she was latched onto his arm like a parasite.

Flippy groaned in annoyance and she smiled at him."And what morals are those?"

"You dirty skank! Get away from him!" yelled a voice and a blue female skunk wearing a pink flower on her forehead walked up to them."He doesn't like you! Get a clue!"

"Another time, then." Leah muttered and walked away. The skunk groaned and looked back at Flippy, playing with the deo pendant around her neck."Sorry about her. She's just a annyance to everyone , I'm Petunia."

"Flippy." He replied and shook her paw."So, do you want to talk?" He asked hopefully, looking for a nice person to talk to. Petunia shook her head."Sorry, but I have to go clean my house. I have OCD." And with thst, she walked off into the street where a truck driven by Lumpy came out of nowhere and killed her.

A few minutes later.....

Flippy was relaxing at his house and listening to soothing music when there was a knock at the door. "Hi, Flippy." Cuddles and Tothy stood there, looking hopeful."Wanna play baseball?" the rabbit asked and Toothy smiled."C'mon! It'll be fun! I can use my tail to bat!" He thumped his tail on the steps happily.

"Well. okay!" Flippy said cheerfully and walked out with them towards the baseball feild. He needed a fun past time and something to take his mind off of war.

Nothing, he told himself as they arrived at the feild. Will go wrong. The war's over...it's not like I'll have to relive it...

But how very wrong he was....

**How very wrong you are, Flippy. How very wrong....**

**The next chapter will have violence and the death.**

**Review.**


	26. A strange feeling

**I have a lot of reviews thanks to you guys! To that one reviewer-No, my name's not Ariel. It is something different. **

**Anyway, it looks like I won't get this story done by Vetran's Day, but that's okay.**

* * *

"So, Flippy..." Cuddles said as the three of them walked towards the feild."What happened back in the war to make you act all weird?" The memories came crawling back to the green bear and he shuddered and shut his eyes tightly, trying block the painful memories from his mind.

"Hey, Cuddles." Toothy said, noticing Flippy's troubled expression."I don't think this is the time to talk about that." Cuddles laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck."Oh, right..."

Then Toothy accidentaly tripped and his tail smacked into the ground and he winced."Ouch!" He brushed himself off and looked at his bruised tail sadly."We're gonna have to use bats..." This didn't seem to bother Cuddles and he smiled cheerfully."Okay!" Flippy nodded and followed them into the outfeild looking forward to a nice relaxing game of baseball.

* * *

Giggles and Petunia were watching on the sidelines and Flippy was standing out i the grass, waiting for Cuddles to pitch the ball."All right, go!" Toothy called and the rabbit hit the ball with the bat and it made a thwacking sound as it flew towards Flippy and Toothy.

The sound the bat made made Flippy feel uneasy and he started panting and suddenly remembered guns going off. He shut his eyes and held his paws over his head as if he had a headache.

"What's...going on?" He moaned before his eyes took on a evil green color and his teeth turned sharp and pointed. "Hey, Flippy. Are you all right?" Toothy put a paw on his shoulder and the green bear whirled around and cackled."Yeah, but you won't be!"

Toothy backed away as he advanced towards him and gulped, his eyes growing wide...."W-who are y-you?" He stammered and the bear grinned nastily at him.

"Flippy never told you about me, now did he? That's very rude of him!" He leaned into Toothy's terrified expression and drew back his lips in a fericious snarl."Let's play a game..."

* * *

"What the heck?" Cuddles yelped as he saw Toothy running towards him as if he was on fire with Evil Flippy right behind him."Help me! Don't let him get me!" the beaver screamed as Eviil tackled him to the ground and smirked at him."You want me to kill you or your friend?" He asked casually and Toothy stared fearfully at him.

"What kind of question is that?"

"Oops, times up! I CHOOSE!" Evil Flippy laughed and picked up Toothy and ran at Cuddles and then stabbed him in the neck with the beaver's sharp front teeth and Cuddles gagged and puked up blood, then fell to the ground.

"Hehehe, didn't stand a chance, did ya?" Evil grinned down at Cuddles's body and turned to Toothy who was starting to cry."Oh, shut up. I'm not gonna kill you..." He sneered and Toothy backed away from him, not beliveing a word the evil green bear said.

"Really?" The purple beaver whispered, a small ray of hope shining in his mind.

"You shouldn't trust me!" Evil Flippy screamed and leapt at Toothy, bowie knife in paw, slitting his throat as he went by. Toothy's body slumped to the ground and Evil Flippy laughed maniaclly to the sky, then turned to the stands where Giggles and Petunia were.

"Hello, ladies." He was up the stands in two bounds and the blue skunk stared at him in horror. He grabbed Petunia's head and slammed it into the floor until her face was a bloody mess and Giggles gasped as he turned to her, a evil smile spreading across his face.

"And you.." Evil hissed, grabbing her shoulders and pinning her to the ground."Your lucky to be alive. Congradulations, you survived." The chipmunk turned and crawled slowly away, but Evil suddenly reached out and stabbed her in the back with the bowie knife.

A siren wailed off in the distance and Evil's eyes changed back to black and Flippy's buck teeth re-appeared in a grimence. Flippy stared around in shock at the three dead bodies and he gasped.

"What the hell just happened...."

-------------

Flippy had bolted and locked the doors to his house and he was currently sitting on the couch, too scared to speak. What happened? The bat made a twhacking noise and then he started hyperventalating....

Flippy shut his eyes, trying to figure out what was going on. He got up to go take a nap when the phone rang, startling Flippy and then he answered it.

"H-hello?" His voice came out shaky and uneasy. "Hello, Flippy." Splendid's voice spoke on the other line. Splendid was a blue flying squrriel who tried to save the Tree Friends when they were in danger, but always ended up getting them killed. "I heard about what happened at the baseball feild and I think I can help you. Lumpy is a therapist and he's the best there is, or so I've heard. You want me to give you his card?"

"Well,okay." Flippy bit his lip and the doorbell rang and he opened the door to see Splendid floating there and he handed him a card."Here, just call this number and set up a appointnment."

Flippy called Lumpy and set up a appointment then sighed.

He really hoped that Lumpy could figure out what was wrong with him.

And fast.

**You all know what Flippy's problem is. In the next chapter, Lumpy will try his "work" on Flippy and results in somewhat funny results.**

**review.**


	27. The therapist and PSTD

**Holy crap, I'm up to 199 reviews! Thanks a bunch, you guys!**

**In this chapter, Lumpy will try to get rid of Flippy's PSTD.**

**Retarded things will happen...**

**enjoy**

* * *

Flippy was sitting on a couch in the waiting room, his paws clenced tightly into fists and he was rocking back and forth to keep from going insane. He needed something to take his mind off of Evil Flippy and hoped that thrapy would get rid off him once and for all. Then maybe the other Tree Friends would start to like him more....He picked up a magazine off the table and leafed through it, trying his best to concentrate on the words and erase the other sounds from the room.

Then he heard the typewriter.

Tippittpittytippitty....

A bead of sweat rolled down his face as the weird feeling came back, making the green bear feel as if he was about to lose himself again. He swallowed and started breathing in and out slowly.

"Flippy." His head snapped up at the sound of his name and he slammed the magazine down on the table in surprise."Y-yes?" His voice came out small and shaky. The secretary smiled at him."Lumpy will see you now..."

Flippy slowly got up and couldn't stop shaking as he walked into the room where he sat on the couch and Lumpy sat across from, wearing a badge that said THE RAPIST on it. Flippy would have laughed if he wasn't so nervous. Splendid sat next to the blue moose and smiled encouragingly at the bear.

"Now, Flippy. Tell meh what de problem is." Lumpy said, his voice sounding stupid and like Patrick Starr's.

"Well, I was playing baseball with Cuddles and Toothy...." Flippy said shakily and he cringed at the memory of what had happened after. His voice trailed off and Splendid squeezed his paw gently."Please continue..."

Flippy hesitated as the flying squrriel scribbled furiously on his notepad."A-And then Cuddles hit the ball with a bat, it made a loud banging noise and then I started to feel something inside of me...it wanted to come out...." Flippy stammered as Splendid scribbled more notes on the notepad."I felt like that when I heard a typewriter from inside the waiting room...."

Splendid was silent for a momment. And then....

"Ah ha! I know your problem!" He shouted and Flippy shuddered in relief."You do? Tell me!"

"You have PSTD. Or Post Tramumatic Stress Disorder. Its a disorder that happens when you've been through a rough expirience as being raped, kidnapped, beaten, or your case, in a war. Whenever something you see or hear reminds you of war, you flip out. Is that right?" Splendid asked and Flippy nodded, feeling numb.

"Okay, Flippy! You can relax because I am going to help you!" Lumpy said cheefully as if he was unaware of what just happened.

Splendid put both paws on the war vet's shoulders and stared into his eyes. He pulled him out into the hall where they were a inch apart."Lumpy's going to give you some tests that he thought up. You'll be fine." He said and Flippy gulped nervously."But what if-mmmmpphh!"

He was cut off as Splendid gently kissed him on the lips and then he flew away, leaving a very shocked bear standing there. Was Splendid gay?

He didn't have time to worry about that now. It was time to get help.....

"Okay." Lumpy had a set of inkblots in front of Flippy."Tell me what you see." He held up the first one.

"I see blood..." His eye twitched.

"I see fire..." He started breathing hard.

"I see a skull!" Flippy screamed and his pupils shrank and just as he was about to flip, Lumpy grabbed a fishbowl off of the table and splashed him with it, snapping Flippy back.

"Let's try something else..." Lumpy said and quickly put the ink blots away.

* * *

"I am going to hypnotize you." Lumpy said as he held up the pendulum, swinging it back and forth."Watch it....you are getting sleepy...very...zzzz...." He soon was asleep and drool pooled out of his mouth.

Flippy wanted to go home.

* * *

"This'll work for sure!" Lumpy said and Flippy just sighed and shoved his paws into his pockets. He had been over there for a hour and he was getting annoyed at how stupid Lumpy was.

Lumpy cleared his throat and began."What sound does the cat make?" Flippy raised a eyebrow.

"Uhh, meow?"

"What sound does the dog make?"

"Woof."

"What sound does the bomb make?"

Flippy gulped as memories of his first mission came back and he took deep breaths to calm himself down. But Evil Flippy soom overwhemled him and took over. The blue moose let out a high pitched scream as the bear leapt across the table and snapped his neck in two.

The secreatary burst through the door after hearing Lumpy screaming and gasped at the sight of Lumpy's body and the blood on Flippy's paws. She screamed and that snapped Flippy back. He looked down at Lumpy's body in shock and then at his bloodied paws.

"Oh no." He moaned."Not again...."

Flippy ran past the startled secretary and burst out of the building, never looking back.

* * *

The next morning Flippy woke up and decided to go outside just for the hell of it. Evil Flippy thankfully wasn't talking to him and he needed to be in a quiet place where he would be calm....

So he decided to go to Happy Tree Park.

**A little Flippy x Splendid in there for you guys who like the pairing. But I only like it a little bit...**

**I used some scenes from Double Whammy pt. 1 for the therapist scene.**

**I'm almost done!**

**In the next chapter, almost everyone in town will turn against Flippy and try to kill him. What will happen?**

**Inspired by I against them, I against us, I against I by Laurentius Berry. Read it when you have the time.**

**Onlt two more chapters!**


	28. Turning against him

**Thank you for reviewing! This chapter will be a song fic. Enjoy.**

**I don't own Breaking Benjamin or the song Give me a sign.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Flippy walked towards Happy Tree Park and passed a couple of animals who were staring at him, then turned towards each other and lowered their voices in hushed whispers. They were talking about him, he knew. They probaly think that he's a monster. But they know that he couldn't help it.

Flippy kept his head lowered and shoved his paws into his jacket pockets, feeling depressed and lonley. No one liked him...and why should they? He had murdered a hundred people in just one day!

"Hey! There he is!" yelled a voice, snapping the war vet out of his thoughts and he saw Cuddles leading a large group of animals towards him. Oh no...He'd better get out of there before things got out of hand.

Flippy silently turned away and started walking away, but Cuddles grabbed his shoulder and spun him around so that he was facing the angry group of animals. "This is the guy who's been harassing us!" Cuddles pointed at the green bear like he was The Devil himself.

"He's the one who has been murderering everyone left and right every single day!" Cuddles screamed at the crowd and few animals yelled angily."And he gets away with it! But not today! Today we rise up against him!" The yellow rabbit yelled and Flippy's eyes widened in horror.

They were going to kill him, actually drag him out in Happy Tree Forest and then it would all be over....

"Cuddles! You can't do this!" He pleaded."Its not my fault-"

"Quiet!" The rabbit slapped him hard across the face, leaving a angry red mark. Flippy glared at him and suddenly grabbed Cuddles's throat and started choking him. The animals gasped and quickly backed away.

Cuddles gasped and tried to pry Flippy's paws away from his throat, but the bear kept squeezing tighter and tighter."Its-not-my-fault!" Flippy growled and shook him violently. He squeezed until Cuddles's body grew limp and he crumpled to the ground.

Everyone stared at him in shock then angry cries rang out from all directions.

"You monster!"

"You killed him!"

"Let's kill him! See how he likes it!"

Flippy backed away and looked at Cuddles's still form as if it snapped him back. "No..." He moaned."I-I didn't..." He turned to the crowd for support, but everyone's faces remained hard.

Suddenly a sledgehammer wacked Flippy in the head and he fell unconscious.

* * *

"Ughhh...w-what?"

He felt a warm wetness running down his head and knew that it was his own blood. Flippy slowly opened his eyes and tried to move his arms, but he was shackled to a tree out in Happy Tree Forest.

Rage surged through him as he struggled uselessly against the shackles. This wasn't fair! He shouldn't have to go through this again! Not after he'd been torthured!

"You BASTARDS!" He shrieked, panting as he glared at the sky."Let me go! Your all insane!"

"Not as insane as you, Flippy!" A hard slap came to his face and Flippy bit at the dog's fingers. The dog ran away, cursing and Flippy hung his head and started sobbing.

Everything he had worked for....everyone he'd meet and liked...that was all over now...

He was going to die...

_Dead stars shine, light up the sky..._

_I'm all out of breath, my walls are closing in..._

"Not so tough now, are you, Soldier boy?" sneered a ugly rat and poked him in the chest.

_Days go by..._

_Give me a sign...._

_Come back to the end..._

_The shepard and the damned...._

That nighT Flippy didn't sleep and just gazed out at the sky. The animals left him and just let him starve to death and It rained that night and Flippy was soaked from head to paw but he didn't even notice.

_I can feel you falling away_

_No longer the lost no longer the same_

_Forever-and ever_

_the scars will remain_

_I'm falling apart_

_Leave me here forever in the dark...._

He started to grow weak and felt himself start to slip away....

Suddenly two paws grabbed him and unhooked the shackles from his arms. Flippy shut his eyes and crumpled weakly to the ground. He was too tired to resist. He waited for the knife to cut his throat, but instead the figure hauled him onto his back and ran off into the forest.

A few hours later....

Flippy awoke to that he was in a shack and he was in a bed with blankets piled around him."Good, your awake." A voice said and a white wolf walked into the room, carrying a bowl of soup. Muscles budged from underneath his tattered army shirt and he wore stained black jeans.

Four black stripes were on his ears and he had a scar undeerneath his right eye. His dog tags jingled as he walked over to where Flippy was and set the bowl in front of him."Here. Eat." The wolf said flatly and Flippy started to eat while the wolf watched him.

"My name is Alexx, but you can just call me Soldier. I know all about you and your disorder." He explained as the green bear gulped down the last of the soup. Flippy stared at him in surprise.

"How?"

Soldier leaned back into the couch and cracked open a can of Cola."I heard about you on the news. Said you flipped out a buncha times and went on a killing spree. You even killed your general and he was my dad." He said as he took a sip.

"Yeah, Scarr." Rememberingf the wolf brought back uncomfortable memories back to Flippy and he gulped and looked away.

"Its fine. He was a asshole anyway." Soldier shrugged and laid back on the couch. There was a sudden pounding at the door and Flippy's eyes widened and he shook.

"Hey now, no need to be so scared. Its just the rain." The wolf smiled reassuringly then sighed."Look, I'm not gonna let them hurt you. They are not going to get you unless they want to get their heads ripped off." He smirked a little bit, then gently touched Flippy's arm.

"I admire you, Flippy. I got off scott free while you've been through hell and back. Hopefully for the last time." He chuckled a little bit and switched off the light.

"Good night, Flippy. I'll protect you..."

* * *

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Flippy's eyes snapped open at the sound of the pounding on the door and he looked around nervously, his heart pounding.

"Aw, crap." Soldier cracked open a eye and grabbed a rifle off of the wall, muttering to himself."Look, I'll handle them, you stay here!" He ordered and ran out of the room. Flippy heard angry yelling and then heard a clicking of a rifle as if to aim."Leave or I'll shoot!" Soldier's angry voice raged and then he heard screaming.

Flippy hurried into the next room to find Soldier panting and saw the animals run off into the distance."I had a talk with them. They won't be bothering you anymore. I told them to go tell Cuddles to leave you alone..."

Flippy nodded."Thank you."

"Okay, let's get you back to your house."

* * *

A few minutes later Flippy was back in his house and safe as could be.

Well, as safe as safe was.

**Soldier made a appearence in that chapter. Sorry for the crappy chapter....**

**review no flames**


	29. Afterwards: The final chapter

**I was just reading some of my reviews and noticed that a couple people wanted to know my real name. **

**So I thought about it.**

**Here's the deal: You guys guess my real name and I'll make a story request of your choosing, but please keep it T rated. **

**I'll give you a hint: It starts with R, ends with L, and there are two A's instead of one.**

**Please give me your answer in your review or PM me.**

**Anyway here is the final conclusion!**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, I only own Mouse, Cy, Binky, Chip, Soldier, annndd...Scarr. Oh yes, and a couple other characters as well.**

* * *

Over the the next few days, everything returned back to normal for Flippy Benson. Cuddles apologized to him about the whole mob deal, but still kept as far away from Flippy as possible. He rarely saw Soldier, but knew tht the wolf would always be watching him. Leah had changed her name to Flipleah, much to his annoyence and she followed him everywhere like a lovesick puppy.

Or a parasite, rather.

But Flippy often flipped out and killed her to save the other Tree Friends from her consent mocking.

So, he was content with his life.

Well, not really. Everyone ran away screaming everytime he appeared and then forgave him the next day he apologized. But he got used to it and everyone eventually stopped running and just learned to deal with his problem.

Flippy stared out at the sunset from his porch and smiled contently. Nothing could ruin this moment.

No more war, no more pain. Everything was fine.

Well, he could use a lover...someone who cared about him and loved him even when he flipped out....

He leaned back in the hammock and sighed.

"Least I don't have to worry about the Tiger General..."

* * *

Solewhere in the outskirts of the jungle.....

The genereal's boby lay there, blood had dried on his wrists and his eyes were frozen open in a shocked expression of horror.

He had been laying there for days and he was as good as dead.

Or...was he?

The general's paw twitched.

**I've always wanted to make that last sentence...**

**Anyone up for a sequel? I have it all planned out.**


End file.
